Added
by BarelyFunctioning
Summary: Basically, how I think they would go if sex was included in the biting scenes of the anime. WARNING: This fic is somewhat psychological and contains descriptions non-consensual sex.
1. Ayato 1

First

* * *

Yui wasn't surprised. She knew what would happen even before she turned around to find him looming over her, and if she was going to get eaten by a monster, she wanted him to just get it over with. The suspense was killing her.

Still, when she looked up and saw the fangs Ayato was showing off with his grin, she ran on instinct. She couldn't have escaped. They made it blatantly clear that she couldn't and there was nowhere for her to actually run to, anyway. The door was behind Ayato.

He cornered her next to the window.

"Please don't," Yui pleaded meekly.

Ayato ignored her. "Your neck looks delicious," he said as he pinched her chin and tilted her head back. "There's not a single mark on it."

The look in his eyes was telling. Yui almost felt like he could see the blood flowing underneath her skin.

Maybe he noticed that she was going to try screaming. He tilted her head further, to the point that she couldn't have even talked if she tried, and said, "Your first time is going to be with Yours Truly."

It was a swift bite. If he wasn't holding Yui up, she might have collapsed from shock.

She whimpered at the pain. The bite itself wasn't much worse than getting blood drawn—the needles they used for that were _big_ —but it was several times more terrifying.

She could hear her blood being drawn out.

She could hear him sucking it, gulping it down, she could feel his tongue on her skin, pressing down in a way that encouraged blood flow.

He pulled away just far enough for Yui to see his almost bewildered expression.

"What is this?" he murmured, looking at her neck. "It's so sweet…"

Yui might have asked him how he could say that about something so salty and metallic, but the grin that spread across his face kept her quiet.

"I like you," he said, still speaking to her neck.

He leaned back in for another bite. His arms tightened around her as he drank, so much that it made breathing difficult.

"Stop it…" Yui gasped. "Let me go!"

It took everything she had to push him away, and all it got her was a couple feet of distance and severe pain in her neck. It left her unable to do more than press her hands against the wounds in an effort to keep from bleeding out. If she tried to run, she would fall over. She wouldn't even be able to keep standing if not for the wide window ledge to lean on.

Ayato smirked. "Idiot. All you'll get by doing that is more pain."

Yui kept her eyes on him, wide and pained and watery. Something in his tone made her unsure of what his words implied. Rather than warning her that she would hurt herself, it sounded more like he was saying that her actions made him want to _cause_ her more pain.

"That miserable face you're making," Ayato continued as he wiped some of her blood off his chin, "really does it for me."

"Please," Yui whispered, leaning away as he approached her again. "Stop it…"

"Like hell," Ayato replied.

He pushed her down onto the ledge, which was more than wide enough to accommodate her, and bit her for a third time. He had one of her wrists in a tight grip, keeping her from struggling effectively. His other hand wondered down.

Yui whimpered again when she felt him deliberately palm her breast. He was already gnawing on her neck and drinking her life away. Did he have to molest her, too?

Apparently he did. He smoothed his hand down to her skirt and tugged her blouse up so he could get under it. The feeling of his hand gliding up her stomach, skin against skin, made her shiver, which in turn made Ayato take his fangs out of her shoulder so he could snicker.

"The more you tremble," he murmured in her ear, "the more excited I get."

He slipped his hand under her bra and squeezed her breast. Yui yelped from surprised. Before she could suck in enough air to scream, Ayato kissed her.

This wasn't how she imagined her fist kiss. Rather, she made a point to not imagine kissing. She wanted to be a nun. Nuns didn't kiss, and they especially did not kiss vampires or get their blood sucked by them or get felt up by them.

Ayato was ruining her. The taste of her own blood wasn't helping. It wasn't exactly a bad taste, but it certainly wasn't sweet and it was making her _so_ aware of the puncture wounds on her neck. She wasn't sure what she would rather focus on—the sting and burn of those wounds, the hand that was squeezing her breast and pinching her nipple, the feeling of Ayato's tongue sliding against hers, or the feeling of his fangs scratching against her lips, threatening to make them bleed as well.

He was doing too many things to her at once, and she was quickly getting overwhelmed.

Ayato pushed away from her slightly. He was using her to support just enough of his weight to prevent her from breathing more than she needed to to stay conscious.

"You really are flat," he said, voice full of humor.

Biting her, molesting her, and mocking her, all within ten minutes.

"Get," Yui gasped, "away…"

Ayato chuckled. "Didn't you hear me? I'm going to be your first everything." He chuckled again at the light of understanding that entered Yui's eyes. "No way I'm giving someone else a chance to get ahead of me."

He pulled his hand out from under her shirt and she flinch when she saw it coming close to her face. She wasn't sure if he was going to hit her or strangle her or what.

Surprisingly, he rested his hand on her face and ran his thumb over her lips. Yui's clenched jaw slackened, and he took the opportunity to slip his thumb into her mouth.

"No biting," he told her playfully, pressing down on her tongue.

She couldn't talk—and at this point couldn't muster a scream for fear of the ways he might retaliate—so she just gave him a terrified and questioning look. The only response she got was another chuckle. The way he was looking at her made her feel like a mouse about to be played to death by a cat.

Ayato let go of her wrist. He wouldn't let her move her head, so she didn't know what he intended to do with his other hand until she felt it under her skirt and curling over the band of her underwear.

She immediately started to struggle. She tried to push him off her, tried to kick him away, tried to bite him in hopes that he would pull his thumb out of her mouth so she could make noises louder than muffled, choked out grunts, but it got her nowhere. He was heavier and stronger—her thin arms made no difference to him when he was above her. Swinging her legs around didn't stop him from sliding her underwear down them. Biting him did get his thumb out of her mouth, but he immediately pressed his hand against her neck, not hard enough to stop her from breathing, but just hard enough to keep her from using her vocal cords.

"Stop," he ordered.

He wasn't loud. He didn't need to be. The warning in his low voice froze her and simultaneously sent tremors up her spine.

Yui laid there, ridged, looking up at him. He was frowning, looking somewhat annoyed, but his playful grin returned in less than a second.

"I told you _no biting_ ," he reminded her.

He cupped the underside of her right knee and pulled her leg up. She thought he was going to situate himself between her legs, but he just pulled her leg up and propped it against his right shoulder.

"If you let your leg fall, I'll tie it up," he told her.

He took his hand off her neck, but instead of demanding acknowledgment of his command, he leaned down and bit her again. He dug in deeper this time, so much that she couldn't even whimper. He went back to groping her breast, but she was more aware of what he was doing with his other hand.

Even if this was happening under different circumstances, Yui was sure she wouldn't have expected it to feel so… _pleasant_ , the way he slid his fingers over her labia and clitoris.

Ayato took his fangs out and chuckled as he licked up the blood that dribbled out.

"What's this?" he asked humorously. He carelessly pushed one finger inside her, then another, making her hiss through clenched teeth. "Why are you already so wet?" He pushed his fingers in deeper and hummed in a pleased way as she squirmed. "What a masochist."

Yui gulped dryly, trying not feel what his thumb was doing to her clitoris. "Don't—"

She cut off when Ayato ran his tongue over the wounds he left in her neck.

"Don't think about anything except me," he murmured, speaking in her ear again. "Your entire world is what I'm doing to you right now." He pinched her earlobe with his fangs. "Feel everything."

It did strange things to her mind. Maybe vampires could hypnotize their victims with their voices.

Much as she tried, she couldn't ignore it. A pressure was building under his quickly moving thumb. The sensation of him pinching and rubbing her nipple made it build faster. He started to nibble on her earlobe, not quite hard enough to break her skin. Her heartbeat got so rapid that she started panting for air. Something was going to happen. If Ayato kept it up for just a few more seconds…

He stopped.

Yui was dizzy, even lying down. She went completely limp as soon as Ayato pulled his fingers out of her. For a split second, she almost wanted to ask why he stopped. She felt so dissatisfied for some reason, but the shame she felt in extension to the dissatisfaction kept her quiet. She hoped that he was going to just leave her there, because she really wanted to cry but didn't want to do it in front of him.

That second was all she had, though, before Ayato moved her right leg over to his left shoulder so he could position himself. She felt something bigger than fingers press against her labia and she realized he wasn't done with her.

A prick of relief at the realization made her so horrified with herself that she didn't even try to stop him. She shouldn't be pleased that he wasn't going to leave halfway through. What was wrong with her?

Ayato slid his hand under her cheek and tilted her face forward so he could see it. It seemed like a tender, almost affectionate move, and it confused her.

Then he plunged himself inside her.

She realized he wasn't being tender or affectionate. He just wanted the best view of pain spreading across her face.

It hurt a lot. It hurt way more than the biting. More than anything Yui had experience before. The worst part, though, was that she didn't resist.

He really must have hypnotized her.

"Like that?" he asked, voice low and husky. Something about it seemed strained.

He leaned down and bit her once again, and then he started thrusting.

He didn't seem to actually be drinking her blood, or at least he wasn't gulping down mouthfuls like he had been. It was as if he just wanted the extra grip to keep her in place, though the hold he had on her hips was quite sufficient. At this point, even if he wasn't holding her down, she wouldn't have tried to escape.

Rather, she didn't have the capacity to anymore.

She couldn't take the degree of stimulation that Ayato was causing her.

She lost consciousness.

Ayato noticed immediately. He pushed himself up and looked demandingly at her unconscious face.

"Hey!" he protested indignantly. "Don't pass out halfway through!"

Yui didn't so much as twitch.

Ayato huffed. "You're no fun if you don't move."

"You're a disgrace."

Ayato snapped his head around to look at the door. Reiji was standing there, arms crossed, wearing the same expression he usually wore—disapproval with a hint of contempt.

"I didn't think you would do this at school," Reiji said.

Ayato huffed. "Mind your own business."

Reiji adjusted his glasses irritably. "Be responsible and take her home," he said, and then flipped the lights off.

–

Consciousness was a difficult thing for Yui to get back ahold of. She was aware for a moment of being cradled in strong arms, but she slipped away again before she could even try to open her eyes. Then she felt herself being laid down on something soft, but she still couldn't keep herself from sinking back into sleep.

When Yui did finally open her eyes again, she was aware of soreness in her neck and at the apex of her thighs.

"Hey, you awake?"

Yui tilted her head up just a bit. She realized she was laying on a couch. Ayato was sitting on the arm at her feet, holding her red bow. His expression was one of mild irritation.

Immediately, Yui tried to get up to run, but she was hindered by a head rush and the soreness between her legs.

Ayato stood and walked around the couch toward her.

Yui leaned away from him. "St-stay away!" She gulped nervously at his displeased look. "Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"You still don't get it?" Ayato questioned.

Rather than wait for an answer or explain, he bent down to pick Yui up. He wasn't exactly careful, but he wasn't being rough with her either.

He lifted her and turned, and she only then noticed the large and deep-looking pool that dominated the room. Oddly, she didn't smell any chlorine. More importantly, why did Ayato bring her here while she was unconscious?

Why was he carrying her toward the pool?

"You're at the mercy of Yours Truly," he told her as he came to a halt at the edge. "Stop questioning every little thing I do!"

He tossed her in.

Yui yelped, shocked, and inhaled a mouthful of water on impact.

After a few seconds of frantic kicking and flailing, she managed to get her head back above the surface.

"Ayato!" she gasped. "I can't swim!"

And she sank back down.

She always panicked in water, but she usually would have at least been able to splash her way to the edge. It wasn't that far away.

Her head was spinning, though, and her legs were so sore.

Was she going to die like that? Tossed into a pool by a vampire on a whim?

 _Help me!_ She mentally pleaded.

She felt something move the water above her, and a second later she felt a large hand tightly grab her wrist. She was tugged forward. Her face was tilted. Lips were pressed against hers.

Ayato passed air to her, mouth to mouth.

Why not just pull her up? What point could there possibly be for any of this?

Yui opened her eyes and Ayato pulled away. Though her vision was blurred by the water, she could still see his expression clearly enough—it was distant and fathomless, as if he was replaying an old memory in his mind.

Ayato slid his hand down Yui's neck, catching her collar along the way and tugging her blouse off her shoulder. He pulled her close and pressed his lips against the slope of her neck, ran them up a bit, closer to the bite marks he made earlier, and then pierced her.

Yui knew that if she tried to push him away now, she would definitely die. He would surely let her sink all the way to the bottom and let her drown. When he dug his fangs in deeper, she gasped and let out half of the precious oxygen he had given her.

If he kept her down much longer, she was going to pass out again.

Perhaps he could sense that.

He lifted his head from her neck and kicked up.

Yui inhaled as soon as she felt air on her face, but got some water in her lungs from her haste. She tightened her grip on Ayato's jacket as she coughed and gasped for air and coughed some more with her chin just barely over his shoulder.

He held her securely, hands clasped just under her buttocks. Being held by him like that, Yui became very aware of how much broader his shoulders were than hers, how much wider the barrel of his chest was, how much longer his arms were. The more she was able to breathe, the more aware she became.

"I feel your blood running through my body," he told her, apparently unaware of her struggle to breathe. "It's incredible!"

Yui whimpered at the vibrations of his voice so close to her ear. "Please…no more…"

He was hypnotizing her again, making her feel strange all over. She pressed her thighs tight against each other in an effort to stifle the throbs that radiated from her sore womanhood up to her stomach, but it made no difference.

"You're hopeless," Ayato said, amused. "I guess I've had enough for now."

He waded effortlessly to the edge and hoisted her up over it before pulling himself out.

Yui hoped he would just let her go back to her room and leave her alone and never do this to her again. Any of it. She wanted to forget everything that had happened and prayed that God forgave her for it.

Instead of standing, though, Ayato clamped his hand over her shoulder and shoved her down.

"No!" Yui cried out. It echoed around them hauntingly. "You just said you've had enough!"

"Enough _blood_ , for now," Ayato clarified. He gripped her hips and dragged her up his bent legs until their pelvises met. "I don't leave things unfinished."

Yui could feel that he was hard. She grabbed his wrists and tried to pull them off her hips, but they didn't budge.

Ineffective as her struggling was, Ayato apparently did not want to put up with it. He kept one hand on her hip to keep her in place and used the other to undo his haphazardly tied tie. He then made a slipknot on the end, caught one of her wrists in it, looped the tie around her other wrist when she tried to free herself, and grinned at the sharp gasp she let out after he bound her wrists together and pulled the knot tight.

Despite this, and despite her spinning head and pounding heart and aching loins, Yui still tried to squirm out of his grasp. All it resulted in was Ayato grabbing her bound wrists and tossing them over his head. Her wrists were hooked behind his neck.

"Ayato!" Yui cried out, frantic. "Don't—"

She cut off with a wordless scream when Ayato playfully tugged her blouse apart. A couple buttons popped off and clattered away. He grabbed the front of her bra and pulled sharply, snapping the straps and band, leaving her breasts bare. Yui let out a dry sob and gasped when Ayato pulled her further up and closer.

He caught one of her nipples between his lips and started licking and sucking and nibbling on it. He kneaded her other breast with one hand and dug the nails of his other hand into her upper thigh.

Yui's heart started pounding even harder. "Ayato," she whispered breathily. "Please…"

"I'll drive you crazy this time," Ayato murmured.

Yui couldn't tell if it was a warning or a promise. At this angle, she could have easily lifted her arms back over his head, but she didn't even try. Her arms just felt too heavy now and the way Ayato was playing with her nipples made it very difficult to think about anything else. It was such a pleasant feeling and it made her muscles clench from her lower abdomen to her mid-thighs.

After a few seconds, Ayato left the nipple to wrap his arm tight around her waist, keeping her in place after he let go of her thigh. He reached around her leg so he could undo his pants, and then he lowered her, slowly until her labia met his head.

He let go of the nipple he had been nibbling and said, "Don't you _dare_ pass out this time."

It stung, more than anything, when he let her slide down and thrusted himself into her. Yui groaned from the dull ache that followed the stings.

Ayato knotted his hand in her hair at the nape of her neck and tugged, making her inhale sharply. He kissed her, hard and deep, as he leaned forward and down until her back was against the floor.

Yui moaned helplessly into Ayato's mouth as he started thrusting.

It wasn't long before the dull ache started to feel good. The faster he went, the better it got.

Ayato broke the kiss and adjusted his arms for better leverage so he could push and pull faster. The noises Yui made were foreign to her. Pressure was building at the tip of her pelvis. It got higher and higher with each thrust until it exploded, causing her vaginal walls to convulse and her entire body to spasm. She panted out breathy screams that echoed off and were amplified by the walls.

A couple seconds later, Ayato growled with satisfaction right next to her ear, making the last two thrusts feel even more intense. Slipping around her hazy mind, Yui figured Ayato had felt the same explosion.

Ayato shifted back a little so he could rest his head heavily on Yui's chest and nuzzle her breasts. He was panting and humming in contentment. He seemed to be in no hurry to move.

Yui didn't move or make any noise aside from her own rapid panting. The knowledge that she had just been forced into sex with a vampire and had derived pleasure from it sapped all the willpower she had to escape. She wanted to just be swallowed up by a black hole.

Ayato's breathing calmed down to a normal rate after a minute and he heaved himself up. He untied Yui's wrists, and then fixed his pants and stood up.

Yui pushed herself up into a sitting position but kept her eyes on the floor, still panting. Her loins were burning. She felt something leak out of her, exacerbating the burning sensation. She didn't have the strength to lift her head with so much shame weighing it down.

Ayato took a few steps away, then a few steps back. It didn't even give her enough time to even hope he was done with her. Just how much did he think she could take without breaking? Did he actually want to kill her?

His footsteps stopped right at Yui's back. She was sure he was about to grab her and torment her some more, but instead, she felt a towel fall lightly onto her head. It was enough of a surprise to make her shame light enough to look up at Ayato uncertainly. He started walking away again, this time to the door, and left without a word.


	2. Shu 1

Second

* * *

Yui had to wonder if she would ever actually get used to the way vampires could just _appear_ wherever they wanted whenever they wanted.

And what point even was there in having a lock on a door if it didn't make a difference? It certainly didn't stop Shu from materializing in the bathtub she had just filled for herself.

"Shu?!" she questioned apprehensively as soon as she realized he was there.

She had only just escaped from Ayato. Was she going to have to escape from this one now?

Then again, Shu didn't seem to have any interest in her. He didn't seem to have any interest in anything. Maybe he wasn't there for her blood…or anything else…

"Keep it down," he muttered. "You're too loud."

Yui approached him slowly, unsure of what to make of this. Why did he appear in the bathroom that Reiji told her would be exclusively for her use? And why did he get in the bath with his clothes still on? He hadn't even taken off his sweater.

"I'm just taking a bath," Shu said, perhaps in response to her questioning look.

"But you're still dressed," Yui said.

"So undress me," Shu replied tonelessly. "You wanted to see me naked anyway, right?"

"O-of course not!" Yui snapped. "Don't even suggest something like that! I came in here to take a bath!"

Shu actually looked at her and smirked a little. "Want to join me?"

"Why would I want to do that?!" Yui demanded.

"You're blushing," Shu told her.

Of course she was blushing. What girl wouldn't blush at a suggestion like that?

Shu sighed and sank a little further down the water. "I feel so tired," he murmured.

Yui's eyebrows pulled together and up a bit. "You're all brothers… Why are you all so different?"

"We have different mothers," Shu said.

"What?"

"Reiji and I had the same mother," Shu elaborated. "Ayato, Kanato, and Laito are from another mother."

"I didn't know," Yui mumbled. "Then…what about Subaru?"

"He has a different mother," Shu told her, and then sank all the way down into the tub.

"Shu?!" Yui panicked. Was there something wrong with him?

She grabbed his hand and pulled his head back up to prevent him from drowning.

Shu just looked at her hands. They were much smaller than his.

"Shu?" Yui questioned.

Shu curled his fingers around one of her hands, apparently lost in thought, and started squeezing. He squeezed tighter and tighter as the seconds ticked by.

"Shu?" Yui whimpered, trying to pull her hand out of his. "Shu? Shu! You're hurting me!"

Shu looked up at her, then, almost like he had forgotten she was there. His grip loosened slightly, but he didn't let her go.

Rather, after a second of deliberation, he tugged her right down into the tub and said, "Let me drink your blood."

Yui looked up at him, wide eyed.

"What?" he questioned. "Are you scared?"

Before Yui could find her voice, Shu reached out and clamped his hand around the nape of her neck and pulled her closer. He pulled her hair back so he could get a good look at her neck.

"So pale," he commented. "I bet your blood spurts right out of it like a geyser." He huffed humorously. "Did Ayato do that?"

Obviously, he was referring to the two hickies below her collarbone. Ayato had come to her for blood and possibly more, but had allowed her to escape to the bathroom after marking her up a bit. He was waiting for her to finish bathing before doing what he wanted to her, only because he didn't want to deal with the possibility of her fainting in the tub.

"He's such a possessive freak," Shu muttered.

Yui gulped dryly. It was with a strained voice that she said, "I thought…I thought you were different…why…?"

The look Shu gave her was almost stern.

"Make no mistake," he said, "I _am_ a vampire."

A shiver went up Yui's spine. She could see his fangs when he talked.

He smirked a little again and said, "I'll show you a whole new world," as he leaned down to her neck.

He bit it.

It felt different from Ayato. Ayato's bites were quick and rough and playful. Shu's bite was slow and somehow less sharp.

He gulped down a mouthful and sighed in a pleased way. He lifted his head just enough to speak.

"Your blood is so hot," he murmured in her ear, making her tremble. "I could get burned."

Yui decided that vampires really did have hypnotic voices. Shu's vibrated all the way down to her core and sent tremors throughout her entire body. It almost made her forget that this wasn't okay.

"You're getting excited," Shu noted. "What a dirty girl, getting hot with fangs at your throat."

"No," Yui tried to deny, but her voice was trembling.

Shu huffed with amusement. "I understand now why you came to live with us. You have some fine, high-quality blood."

"Please," Yui said shakily, "let me go…"

Shu bit her again in response and drank longer this time. As he drank, he shifted one of his legs between hers and got a grip on her thigh with is free hand, effectively preventing her from trying to stand. He shifted, leaned back while making her lean with him, drinking continuously.

Yui was practically lying on top of him.

After a couple seconds, Shu lifted his head and let if fall back, exhaling, neck bent over the tub's rim. His grips on Yui's hair and thigh loosened slightly.

Yui stayed still, initially, aside from some involuntary tremors. She waited, but Shu didn't do or say anything until she tentatively tried to get off of him.

He retightened his grip at first. Yui gasped sharply at his tugging on her hair and whimpered at the feeling of his nails digging into her flesh. She figured he would drink more blood, especially after he lifted his head back up and looked at her neck contemplatively, like he was trying to decide which side he should bite.

Instead, he let his hand fall from her hair and said, "Take off your sweater."

It was a lethargic command. He almost sounded like he didn't care whether or not she did it.

"Did you hear me?" he questioned when, even after a few seconds, Yui did nothing but stare at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. "Take off your sweater."

"No," Yui refused.

She tried to get up, but Shu just clamped his other hand down on her other thigh and slid her a little further back on his leg, inciting her to hum throatily. She was horrified with herself as soon as she realized what kind of noise had passed her lips.

Shu smirked. "Already warmed up, huh? Good. Take off your sweater." He let go of her thighs, which throbbed where his fingers had been. "And your shorts."

Yui couldn't decide what to do. The idea of following his orders and letting him do the same things to her that Ayato had done was terrifying, but so was the idea of _not_ doing what he told her to. She was scared either way.

"What's wrong?" Shu asked apathetically. "It's not like you're a virgin."

Yui folded her arms to her chest and looked down.

No, she wasn't a virgin anymore. Did they all know? Had Ayato told them about it?

She glanced up at Shu. There was nothing judgmental or mocking in his expression, but she did see signs of irritation and impatience. He wasn't as intimidating as his brothers, but something told Yui that making him angry would be a bad mistake to make.

It was with trembling hands that she gripped the bottom of her sweater and pulled it over her head. She dropped it over the side of the tub. To get her shorts off, Shu did let her slide off his leg and retreat to the other side of the tub. After she discarded them onto the bathroom floor, she stayed where she was, curled in a ball. She could feel Shu's eyes boring into her, burning every inch of her exposed skin.

"Now the rest of it," he said.

Yui hated how his voice and words made her clench longingly. She did as she was told without looking at him and kept herself as curled up as she could. If she looked at him, into the eyes she could feel on her skin, she wasn't sure what she might do.

"Come here," Shu instructed.

Yui did it, albeit slowly. When she was basically in the same position she had been before, Shu huffed in that amused way.

"You must be really eager for it," he said. "Look at you, straddling me all on your own."

Yui's face flushed. "I'm not—"

Shu interrupted her by grabbing her hair and bringing her neck right to his mouth. He sank his fangs into the first set of holes he made earlier. Yui wasn't sure if it hurt less or more. A part of her mind was distracted by the fact that her knees were on either side of his hips and they were there of their own accord. He had said, "Come here," but he never told her to straddle him.

After a long, slow sip, he pulled his fangs out and licked the wounds. Yui shivered.

Shu let Yui straighten back up a bit and said, "Take my belt off."

Yui looked at him with disbelief and horror.

"Now," Shu said.

Yui hesitated. What would he to do her if she refused?

Trembling more than ever, Yui clumsily unbuckled his belt and tugged it out of the loops. She dropped it next to her sweater.

"Unbutton my pants."

Yui had almost been expecting that. She wasn't sure if Shu was just being lazy or if he was getting off on watching her do things she wasn't comfortable with. Whatever his motivation, she still didn't want to find out what he would do if she refused, so she unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them. She tried not to be aware of how obviously hard he was—tried, and failed. She was very aware of it and her knees pressed a little into either side of Shu's hips of their own accord.

Shu hummed mockingly. "You really are a dirty girl. All I told you to do was unbutton them."

Yui lifted her hands up, almost as if in surrender. She decided she didn't care what he did to her after all. It couldn't be as bad as this humiliating charade.

Perhaps Shu could see he had pushed her as far as she would go. He slid one hand under her and brushed his fingers along her labia.

"Were you touching yourself before you came in here?" Shu asked. "I wouldn't be surprised. You're already so wet."

Yui clenched her jaw. She would rather bite her tongue off than admit that she got aroused when Ayato put those hickies on her.

Shu chuckled quietly as he pulled her a bit up and forward so he could fiddle with his pants and underwear, getting them out of his way.

"Lean back," he said, still smirking. "Yes, there…now sink down…mm, like that."

It didn't hurt much, especially not compared to her experience with Ayato. Maybe it was because that had been her first time. Maybe it was because Shu wasn't forcing himself on her—rather, he was having her do most of the moving.

"Lift yourself up, then slide back down," he instructed.

Yui did as he told her, and he didn't complain about her pace. He seemed fine with her initially slow, uneven movements, and he seemed fine with it when she started to go faster. Once she got used to it, the pain went away entirely. She could sink all the way down, take all of Shu's manhood into herself, but she still didn't feel pain from it.

She could feel that pressure building again, too.

She went faster. The faster she moved, the faster it built up. She found that if she angled her hips a certain way, it created a friction that made her toes curl, and she went faster. She didn't slow down, even when the water started sloshing so much that some of it splashed over the side, or even when Shu tensed up and clutched the rim of the tub with both hands.

A low growl came from between his clenched teeth. Yui was leaning into him enough that her ear was very close to his lips, so she felt the reverberations very clearly.

The pressure maxed out and broke, sending a soft scream out from the back of her throat.

Shu quickly wrapped his arms around her to keep her in place and rapidly thrusted up into her while simultaneously pushing her down and pulling her back up. He let out a breathy growl with each thrust, sending Yui's mind into a frenzy of pleasure.

It wasn't long before he stopped, but Yui still felt like jelly. She was dizzy, breathless jelly with throbbing loins and she was fully leaning into the vampire who put her in this state. Her head had ended up tucked underneath his, so she could feel each of his quick, shallow breaths.

They stayed like that for a while. Long enough for the temperature of the water to get noticeably lower.

It was Shu who moved first. He leaned forward and folded his legs under himself so he could lean over Yui, who didn't make a sound, even when she felt the friction of him slipping out of her.

Very quietly and huskily and right into her ear, Shu murmured, "Think twice before you reach out to me again. Never forget."

And with that, he disappeared.

Now that she was alone, the full understanding of what she had just done—and enjoyed doing—sank into her.

She would never be able to look her father in the eye again.


	3. Laito 1

Third

* * *

Why did Kanato have to hide her bag in the same place Laito was reciting what sounded like a romantic sonnet? He could have picked anywhere else, even the other side of the roof, but he had decided to put it where Yui would overhear Laito.

Now there she was with Laito's hand tight around her throat.

"I think you need to be punished," he murmured affectionately.

He jerked her back against the door to the stairs so sharply that she dropped her bag.

"Where do you want it, Bitch-chan?" he asked as he hitched a leg between her thighs, voice soft and sensual. "Shall I guess where you're most sensitive?"

Yui couldn't speak—she could barely breathe enough to stay conscious—so all she could do was look at him pleadingly.

The look only seemed to encourage him.

"We creatures of the night become particularly thirsty under the full moon," Laito told her. "We become so terribly thirsty that we're driven _mad_ with _need_."

He let his hand slip down as he leaned in close to her.

"Stop," Yui said quickly. She inhaled sharply when she felt his tongue run up her neck.

It was with gentle fingers that Laito shifted Yui's hair away from one side of her neck. "I don't know if it's the moon," he said, "but I'm already getting excited."

His hands were gentle, yes, but the bite that followed was by far the most intense one she had felt yet. It was hot, excruciatingly painful, and unbearably euphoric. He dug in so deep so fast that she couldn't even cry out. Her voice froze in her throat.

Laito barely took any blood, though, before he straightened up. The look on his face was one of bewilderment.

"It couldn't be," he muttered, more to himself than to her.

Yui didn't want to stick around to find out what he was talking about. She turned and tried to open the door, but Laito grabbed her wrists, crossed her arms over her chest, and held them there with one arm wrapped firmly around her from behind.

"I'm not done with you, Bitch-chan," Laito sweetly whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

He shifted her hair out of his way, gentle as before, and bit her again, but much harder. Yui opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. When she tried to squirm away, Laito tightened his arm to the point that she thought he was going to break her ribcage. She was going to lose her mind if he kept this up.

He lifted his head a bit and let out a pleased sigh. "Your blood is turning me on," he told her.

Yui gulped dryly. "Laito, please let me go. Don't do this."

"Oh?" Laito questioned, breathing in her ear. He pressed his palm against her thigh and trail up until he reached her underwear. Instead of removing them, he just slipped his fingers into them and started playing with her clitoris.

"Please," Yui pleaded breathlessly.

He needed to stop doing that. It felt too good and there was no pain to counterbalance it, make it less enjoyable. She needed him to stop.

"You like that, huh?" Laito murmured.

"No," Yui tried to deny, but her heartrate had picked up enough to keep her from putting any force in her voice.

Laito bit her again, this time more into her shoulder than her neck. She cried out and moaned throatily, starting to feel dizzy. Laito moved the arm he had been squeezing her with, but she didn't try to move. What he was doing with his fingers made her legs tremble. It was all she could do to keep herself from collapsing.

Yui didn't actually notice what Laito was doing until his fingers stopped moving. She had been close to an orgasm. She almost protested—almost—and she was horrified at herself for feeling the impulse.

Laito slipped his hand back out of her underwear, only to move aside the part that was in his way—which was thoroughly soaked—and lift her skirt up. He shoved himself inside her without warning, and dug his fangs and manhood in deeper at her surprised scream.

It was an uncomfortable position. Even on the tips of her toes, Yui's legs were only just long enough to allow it.

Laito hummed pleasantly and took a couple more sips of her blood before he lifted his head.

"Bitch-chan," he murmured, lips on her earlobe, "reach out and put your hands on the door."

Yui had kept her arms clamped over her chest, and they were stiff when she unfolded and extended them. With them out of the way, Laito slid one hand around to grope her breasts, though he didn't try to get his hand under her shirt. He got a firm, almost painfully tight grip on her hip and then started thrusting.

He didn't seem to care how much or how loudly Yui cried out. In fact, the louder she was, the more excited he seemed to get. He soon left her breasts if favor or holding her other hip, making it easier to keep her in place and go at her harder and faster.

The pressure built up fast and broke fast, but Laito didn't stop. Even with her vaginal walls convulsing around him and her pleas for him to stop if only for a few seconds, he kept going. After her second orgasm, she started crying from the overwhelming release. Her legs gave out on her, but that didn't bother Laito much. He just sank down to his knees, guiding her along with him, and started thrusting again.

"Sluts like you need more stamina, Bitch-chan," Laito told her, breathless and amused. "Well, we're going to have a _lot_ of time to work on it."

Yui only half paid attention to his mocking words and insults. What little ability she had to still think was trying to figure out how he could keep this up for so long. And how long had it been? Was there even anyone left in the school?

Laito's hand came down hard on Yui's buttock, inciting a surprised yelp.

"That's right," he said, "keep screaming."

Yui noticed then that she could see Laito's face reflected in the glass. He looked tired and irritated and downright gleeful all at once. He picked up the pace and the force of his thrusts and slapped her backside again, getting another yelp from her.

Finally, after a few more thrusts, Laito tensed up and came to a rough stop. Yui could feel him twitching inside her. She knew he had orgasmed and hoped he was done. She didn't think she could take more.

Yui barely had time to catch her breath before Laito slipped out of her. He fixed his pants back into place before standing, and he pulled Yui up with him by her wrist, unperturbed by her obviously unsteady legs.

All Yui had to do was adjust her underwear, which were damp and cold and uncomfortable, and tug her skirt down a bit. If anyone came up to the roof, they would have no idea what had just happened unless they noticed how sweaty Yui and Laito were.

Laito hummed, pleasant and contemplative. "I wonder what I should do to you next."

Yui shoved him away and ran back into the school, willing her tired legs to keep moving and trying desperately not to fall.

–

Yui was almost surprised to wake up on her bed. The last thing she remembered was running away from Laito and she had somehow managed to get to the town.

Just when she thought she might be able to get away, Laito had taken that hope from her. How did he get her father's cellphone?

She remembered that Laito's father had appeared on one of the street flat screens. She remembered that it distracted Laito, that he said something about hating his father, but then…nothing. Had he knocked her out? Why do that if he was just going to bring her back to the mansion and leave her in her bedroom?

"What happened to me?" she questioned as she shoved herself into a sitting position.

She felt something slide out of her pocket—her rosary. A present from her father that symbolized their faith in God.

She needed God right now.

Determined, Yui got up and made her way to the front door as quickly as she could without making any loud noises. She was surprised, really, that she even got to the stairs without Ayato appearing out of nowhere with demands for blood and…other things…

Maybe he was out. Maybe they were all out.

She tested the front door as soon as she got to it.

"It isn't locked?" she murmured to herself.

She was sure she would have to figure out how to unlock it, and that it would be a hard problem to solve. After all, she couldn't see any locks on it anywhere, even on the handles. She didn't know how it locked at all, but it was the only exit from the house she knew of, aside from the windows that never seemed to open. Her Plan B had been to make a rope out of her bed's curtains and climb down from the balcony.

Thank God that wasn't necessary.

She ran out of the house and didn't stop running until she reached the small, neglected, yet still incredibly beautiful church that sat on the property.

At least, she thought it was neglected.

Upon entering the old, stone structure, she noticed the scent of fresh roses. There were several bunches of them around the altar and someone had taken the time to pluck hundreds of petals to pile in the center of it.

The fact that she wasn't the only worshiper in the area was heartening.

She approached the altar and clasped her hands together.

"Dear God," she murmured, "is this another ordeal you have seen fit to give me? Is my father alive and well?"

"I wouldn't bother asking God. You won't get a response."

Yui looked up and turned, only to see Laito at the other end of the hall.

"Good morning, Bitch-chan," he said pleasantly.

She didn't think a vampire would follow her into a church, but then again, they weren't bothered by her rosary.

"How did you know I was here?" Yui asked.

Her voice sounded calmer than she felt. The church didn't seem to affect Laito, but maybe it made her stronger somehow. Perhaps it was God giving her strength.

"Don't you remember?" Laito asked, and he started walking toward her. "I know everything there is to know about you, so you really should stop trying to run from me."

Yui gulped dryly, remembering how shocked and despaired she was to hear his voice coming from her father's cellphone. If he could get that, then maybe he really did know everything there was to know.

If that was so…

Laito kept getting closer, but Yui held her ground and she asked, "Do you know something about my father?"

"Who cares about stuff like that?" Laito dismissed.

He reached her, then, next to the altar. Before she could decide which way would be the smartest direction to run, he grabbed her and pulled her flush against himself. It was an almost affectionate move, but the look on his face didn't change. He looked down at her like a snake with a bird in its coils, watching patiently as it squeezed the life out of that bird.

"I'm here to expose you for what you really are," he murmured.

He leaned his head down toward her neck.

Now free of his eyes, which had been keeping her frozen and unable to even blink, Yui was able to remember that she needed to resist. She started to struggle and tried to push him away.

"Stop it!" she commanded.

Laito acted as if she had said nothing.

"Help me!" she pleaded, struggling harder. "Anybody! God!"

She felt a fang scrape her neck, but before Laito could pierce her, something surged through her. It gave her enough strength to push Laito away a few feet, though his grip on her had been almost painfully tight.

Laito seemed as surprised as Yui. He staggered back and his hat even fell off. Yui almost expected him to be angry, but he just laughed as he straightened up and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Don't waste your breath praying," he advised. "God is nothing more than nonsense created by men."

"That isn't true," Yui stated firmly.

God was surely what gave her the strength to push him back.

A different kind of smile spread across Laito's face. It was excited and sadistic. It promised her something rough and drawn out.

"Well, look at that," he said, "you seriously believe in him? You think he'll help you if you believe? Are you stupid or naïve? Maybe you're both."

As he spoke, he approached her again.

Yui looked up at him, into his hot and cold eyes, and found that she once again couldn't move.

"Either way," Laito continued, "you're simpleminded. I find your innocence appealing, Bitch-chan."

The smile faded.

Laito grabbed her arm, grip so tight she almost thought her bone would snap clean in half.

"However," he said, "there is nothing to believe in and you need to do more than pray to accomplish anything."

Yui gritted her teeth and internally prepared herself for the worst.

"But I will still pray," she told him, "and I will still believe."

Rather than irritate him, her words put his usual smile back on his face.

"You're at your best today, Bitch-chan," he commented.

Laito grabbed Yui's other arm and he shoved her up onto the altar and down, flat on her back. He got up and over her, holding her wrists to keep her in place.

"I'm going to expose the lust that lurks inside of you," he decided.

No amount of struggling could loosen his grip.

"Now instruct me," he requested. "Would you like me to stop from the top or the bottom?"

Yui gave him a look of horror. "You can't do this in a church!"

"Are you angry?" Laito asked, sinking down.

His tone was sympathetic but his eyes were amused. It looked like he was coming down for a kiss, so Yui turned her face to the side. If she couldn't fight him off, she would at least refuse to let him kiss her.

"Your eyes are fascinating," he told her, sounding excited now. "Go ahead, it's cute."

Yui had no idea what he was talking about.

"You can get even angrier if you want," he went on. "You can even call me names, but no matter how hard you try, you're no match for me." He pulled her red bow off. "I'm not human, after all."

He squeezed the wrist he was still holding, sending shocks of pain all the way to her shoulder.

"I'll make you submit. You will be at my mercy."

He removed her white ribbon as well and started unbuttoning her blouse.

"I will see the places you've been too embarrassed to show anyone, and in the end, you will be mine."

Yui didn't know what he thought he was talking about. All else aside, two of his brothers had already seen everything without a care as to whether or not she wanted to show them.

"Stop it," she pleaded quietly as he lowered his lips to her breasts.

Laito pushed himself back up to hover over her at arm's length. He looked so pleased, and even had a light blush coloring his pale cheeks.

"I can't stand it," he said breathily, quiet but overjoyed. "Just the thought of it makes me…"

Yui glared at him. "I will _never_ submit to you. Never!"

Maybe she couldn't fight him off, but she wouldn't become his slave. She wouldn't become his anything.

Laito laughed. "Look at you, acting so courageous. That's not bad. I like it." He leaned back further. "Now, let's see how much you can take in one day."

He lifted her leg up, knee bent, and started kissing her inner thigh.

That was new.

And pleasant.

Then the bite came.

Maybe it was just because Yui had never before been bitten there, but it seemed even more intense than his bites on her neck. She tossed her head back at the sensation and couldn't entirely restrain the scream that rose from the back of her throat.

"Does it hurt?" Laito asked, raising his head away from her thigh. "You poor thing. I'll make it hurt even more."

He wasn't even bothering to restrain her now, but Yui didn't have it in her to try to run. She wasn't sure she would even be able to put weight on the leg that Laito had just dug his fangs in to. She just gritted her teeth and tried to keep herself from crying. She was sure it would only make him even more excited and make this ordeal even better for him if she let him see her cry.

Laito, however, seemed determined to have the pleasure of her tears.

"I'm going to let you in on a secret," he said. "You were offered up to us as a sacrifice by the very church you have such faith in."

Yui blinked. She tilted her head up a bit to look at Laito with wide, horrified eyes. "You're lying."

"Then tell me who delivered you to us," Laito challenged.

Yui felt her heart racing. He was right. After her father was sent to Europe, his superiors had packed Yui into a car and that car took her right to the Sakamaki Mansion.

"That can't be," she rasped, trying to convince herself more than Laito.

A very pleased noise left Laito's lips.

"I love the look of despair on your face," he told her. "Now, let's enjoy ourselves more." He leaned down again. "Follow me down to Hell."

His lips were less than an inch from hers, but she didn't bother turning her face away from his. She didn't try to keep her tears from falling, either. She just stayed still, looking at the magnificent ceiling but not actually seeing it.

Instead of kissing her, Laito bit her neck. Perhaps her shock had something to do with it, but she barely noticed his fangs break her skin. Maybe she was just that used to it now. Maybe he didn't bite as hard this time. She didn't know, and at this point, she didn't really care.

She didn't even care when Laito pulled the collars of her blouse and blazer down to her elbows, then her bra down to her waist, leaving the upper half of her torso exposed.

Laito pushed himself up just a bit, licking some excess blood off his lips. "Your skin is so pale and pretty," he sighed, looking mostly at her breasts. "I just want to tear it all to pieces."

Yui didn't react—until he bit her breast, that is.

As soon as he sunk his fangs into the skin around her areola, he started sucking hard and she screamed. The pain and pleasure shot through her entire body like a bolt of lightning. His fangs had her nerves screaming, but the way his tongue played with her nipple was amazing.

It reminded her that she couldn't just go along with this.

"Let go!" she shouted, trying to squirm out from under him.

Her shirt and blazer acted as a restraint on her arms, though, making them useless. The rose petals were slippery and prevented her from getting much traction on the altar. He had her trapped.

Laito applied just a little more pressure and a little more suction to her breast for a moment before lifting himself up just enough to see her face.

"That's better," he said pleasantly. "For a moment there, I thought I'd broken you already. It's way too soon for that." He licked up a trail of blood leaking down the side of her breast. "Fight me as long as you can," he requested. "Resist until you're on the brink of death. If you give in quickly, I'll make you regret it."

Yui didn't know how to react to that. She had no intention of giving in, but she didn't want to do anything he wanted. Resistance was what he wanted, so how was she supposed to resist without him enjoying it?

Before she could come up with a solution, Laito shifted back and leaned down to her thigh again. Instead of biting it right away, he ran his tongue over the punctures that he had already inflicted her with. It sent a tingling sensation right up into Yui's womanhood, making her shiver and moan just a little.

He pushed Yui's skirt up and out of the way as he trailed his tongue up her thigh, kissing and playfully nibbling along the way. It wasn't until he nearly reached the top that he really bit into her again, which earned him another scream.

"No," Yui rasped as he dug deeper, "stop!"

She pulled her arms out of her sleeves and tried to push his head away. She even tried pulling his hair, but to no avail. All it did was put Laito in an even better mood. When he finally did lift his head again, he wore an expression of a depraved excitement that chilled Yui to the bone.

"Impatient, are we?" Laito questioned. "We have time, Bitch-chan. No need to rush."

Yui was too scared to ask about what he didn't want to rush through.

She didn't move when he lowered his head back down again. This time, instead of just pushing her underwear out of the way, he tugged sharply at the seams and broke the band. He then shoved the cloth down Yui's leg and left it to hang uselessly around her knee.

Laito went back to Yui's thighs at first. He bit the other one, sucked on it a bit, and traded off between them. After a few minutes, Yui's thighs were covered in bites and hickies and a consistent trickle of tears was silently falling from her eyes.

Then Laito ran his tongue up between her labia.

Yui was so startled that she jumped, suddenly aware that she had lied back down at some point and just took the bites as they came.

Laito chuckled at Yui's tearstained face and bewildered expression. She noticed that he was no longer wearing his coat or blazer. When had he discarded them to the floor?

"Why did you—"

She cut off when Laito pinched his lips over her clitoris and started sucking and running his tongue over it in circles. Yui's back arched from the pleasure and she clutched fistfuls of her clothes because she didn't know what else to do with her hands. Moans and soft, pleasured screams came from the back of Yui's throat and echoed off the church walls.

"Stop!" she pleaded, breathy and dizzy and hoping he would _not_ stop. "Don't—not here—please, Laito, stop!"

Her pleas only seemed to egg him on, to somehow encourage him to swirl his tongue faster and suck harder, like he _knew_ there was a voice inside Yui begging him to do so.

Less than a minute passed before Yui lost the capacity to force protests. She just let her body writhe on the altar as it wished, moaning and mewling and thinking about nothing but the orgasm building under Laito's tongue.

It was a bit different than the orgasms she'd experienced up to that point. It was less intense but more concentrated and lasted all the while Laito kept up his ministrations. When he finally stopped, Yui just stayed where she was, panting and hating herself for enjoying it as much as she did. In a _church_ , no less.

"How was that, Bitch-chan?" Laito asked, wiping some glistening fluid off his chin.

All Yui offered him as an answer was a resentful glare and eyes full of shame.

"Liked it that much, huh?" he surmised.

He grabbed her right leg, flipped her over, pulled her hips up to his, and slammed himself into her before she could even catch up with the sudden change in position. She yelped at the intrusion and tried desperately to find something to grab, something to steady herself with, but there was nothing. The edge of the altar was out of her reach and the roses granted her no purchase.

In light of that, Yui decided to just hold herself up at arm's length, palms flat against the altar, and tried not to let herself slip on the petals.

Laito smacked Yui's backside. She yelped. When he smacked her a second and third time, all he got was meek whimpers.

"That's right," he grunted, thrusting into her fast and hard and keeping pace with her pounding heart. "Bitches whimper when they're in heat." He smacked her again, harder, making her cry out and whimper helplessly.

Laito managed to get a few more slaps in without breaking his pace, but then clamped his hand back around her hip so he could go at her even just a bit faster and harder.

Even with her backside stinging and her cervix being rapidly rammed into, Yui could feel another orgasm building. Each thrust sent her higher and higher and higher until she spilled over the top. Her arms gave out on her as soon as the fanning orgasm reached them, but she was at least able to keep her head from smacking down on the altar. It initially hit her wrist, but she found that letting her cheek rest against the cold stone helped her calm down faster after Laito shuddered to a halt, still inside her.

He let himself slide out of her after a couple seconds, and she collapsed entirely. She was so tired that she expected to fall asleep right there, on a bed of stone and rose petals.

Laito had other plans.

He leaned down, all but draped himself on top of her, and bit into the slope of her neck. He'd already sucked a lot of blood from her thighs, but she didn't have the energy to even utter a protest. When Laito got off of her, she was sure he would just leave her there. A part of her wanted him to—she just wanted him to get away from her—and a part of her didn't—she wasn't worthy of being in the house of God.

When Laito grabbed her ankles and tugged, she knew he wasn't done. After what happened earlier, she shouldn't have been surprised. She should have known he would keep going until she was entirely spent.

He pulled until her legs were over the side of the altar, leaving her stomach down on top of it. The edge of the stone dug into her flesh sharply and the cold surface made her nipples tingle.

"Please," she whispered, voice already sore. "No more…"

Laito hummed with amusement. "Tired already? That won't do."

He leaned over her, hips flush against hers, and bit her again, this time on the other side of her neck. She could feel that he was getting hard again already, and he got harder with each gulp of blood. He slid his hands under her to massage her breasts and tease her nipples, which seemed to stimulate him almost as much as it stimulated her. It wasn't long before he was ready to go again.

Instead of slamming back into her and continuing his assault, he slid in and thrusted languidly. He peppered kisses across her shoulder blades as he slowly pumped in and out, inciting pleasured hums from Yui's tired throat. She felt Laito's breath brush her skin as he sighed.

"Do you like this?" he murmured.

"Yes."

It was a quiet, barely audible answer that slipped out of Yui's mouth before she even realized what she had been asked.

Laito laughed. He squeezed her breasts, dug his nails painfully into them, shoved himself fully inside her, and laughed. His laughing drowned out the sound of her pained cry and pleas for mercy.

"Of course you like it," Laito said gleefully. "Any slut would." He pulled out of her and turned her over to her back. "And your 'God' knows it, too. You just admitted it right in front of him."

He slammed back into her, sharp and strong, holding her legs together and against himself to keep her in place.

"There's that despair again," he noted, pleased, looking with hooded eyes at Yui's wry expression. "You really know how to get me hot, don't you?"

She didn't have to endure it for long, at least. Laito came again within minutes, eyes on her face the entire time—they were they eyes of a snake that knew its prey was about to draw its last breath. After he came, he bit into her calf for a couple more mouthfuls of blood before pulling out of her.

He kept her legs up against him while he fixed his pants, perhaps able to tell that Yui was in no state to keep herself from sliding right off the altar. He pushed her a little more onto it so he could retrieve his blazer, coat, and hat and then picked her up once his clothes were all back in order. He didn't bother with her clothes or suggest she do something about them.

"God sees and hears all, so they say," he murmured lightly as he carried her back down the aisle, toward the door. "A pointless notion, don't you think, Bitch-chan? No one has been saved by their belief."

Yui had no response. She just closed her eyes, letting one more tear escape, and hoped that the next time she opened them, she would be alone.


	4. Kanato

Fourth

* * *

Following an unstable vampire into a deserted graveyard was a very bad idea. He'd looked sad when he asked her to bring a bouquet of roses, so she figured he wanted to visit a relative's grave—which she hadn't been wrong about—but she should have known that that wasn't all he had on his mind.

Not that Yui was often sure what Kanato had on his mind. His teddy bear and sweets seemed to be safe guesses in general, but whenever he looked at her, she was afraid to think about it. He scared her in a unique way that set him apart from his brothers.

He seemed extra unstable tonight, too. First he angrily threw accusations at her that made no sense, then he laughed hysterically when she tripped over some rotting piece of wood.

"That's incredible, Yui!" he shouted gleefully. "You should see how pathetic you look!"

He went from cold to hot in a split second.

"Now crawl around in the dirt some more," he demanded with crazed excitement, "and cry like the pathetic girl you are. Then I may forgive you."

Yui had no idea what she did that needed to be forgiven—by Kanato, at least—but she knew whatever it was, it was probably just in his head.

"I'm…sorry," she said quietly. That seemed to be the only safe thing to do at this point.

"You're very cute," Kanato said, suddenly calm. "That's enough."

Yui watched Kanato sit his bear up on top of one of the short stone pillars, and then he was very suddenly right in front of her. He pushed her down, back flat on the ground, before she had time to even try to get up.

"Kanato?" Yui questioned nervously.

He started to lower his head, opening his mouth wide.

"Stop!" Yui pleaded, turning her face away from him.

Kanato actually did pull back a bit.

"I forget," he mumbled. "If mortal women aren't kissed before they're pleasured, do they become angry?"

Yui looked at him, fearful and uncomprehending. "What are you talking about?!"

"Women are such a pain," Kanato sighed.

"Don't—"

Kanato cut her off with a kiss. It was very unlike Ayato's kisses. His were playful and forceful and heated. Kanato's was softer and more attentive, but somehow cold and detached. He didn't try to force his tongue into her mouth. When she turned her face away from his again, he didn't try to stop her. He just went to her neck and bit it.

It was by far the least painful bite she'd had to experience since meeting the Sakamaki brothers. He was smaller than the others, so maybe his fangs were smaller too. He didn't dig in very much, either, or stay latched on for long, and when he did detach, she heard him inhale deeply.

"Your scent is nostalgic," he told her, sounding amused. "Why do you smell so familiar to me?"

He bit her again but much harder, almost like Laito.

"N-no," Yui gasped, "that hurts! Kanato!"

Kanato pushed himself back up.

"Oh, that's right," he murmured, and started threading his fingers through her hair and caressing her. "I should make it feel good, shouldn't I?"

He leaned back down, got his arms around her, and pulled her up as he bit into the flesh immediately below her collarbone.

 _That_ felt good. Somehow, the way Kanato sank his fangs into her flesh there was far more pleasurable than painful. She couldn't restrain her voice completely. Some squeaks and gasps escaped her.

Kanato raised his head enough to tell her, "You're so delicious!" before biting into her again, sending fresh waves of pleasure all the way down to her toes.

"Kanato," Yui gasped, mustering every ounce of self-control she had. "No…Please, stop…"

Kanato lifted his head again. "I won't let you go," he murmured into her ear.

The soft tones made her shiver. His voice, even more than his brothers', acted like the numbing venom of a spider, and Yui was the insect being wrapped up in his web. The more she fought, the more he would bite, the more poison she would be injected with.

Kanato lowered Yui back down to the ground. If he noticed how much she was trembling and how close she was to crying, he did a good job of pretending he didn't.

"Be a good girl," he murmured, "and don't move."

Gentle as he sounded, there was something underneath the borderline tenderness that told her she would have hell to pay if she didn't follow his instructions. She stayed still. When he put her arms up and crossed her wrists behind her head, she left them there. He tugged her sweater and bra up to her elbows, leaving them still covering the top half of her face. She couldn't see anything but pink knit, but she still didn't protest.

A part of her had to wonder if maybe it would be better to not see what he was going to do to her, but the idea was quickly dismissed. The anxiety of not being able to see was worse than knowing what was coming. Still, doing what he wanted seemed like the safest route.

Since seeing wasn't an option, Yui tried to concentrate hard on every sound, every breath, every little movement Kanato made.

A quiet laugh.

A pleased sigh.

A gentle caress of her breasts.

A horrifyingly delightful bite just below her bellybutton.

At that, Yui moved.

It wasn't on purpose. She managed to keep her vocal reaction down to a throaty grunt, but her back arched without permission. Her thighs—which she only then realized were on either side of Kanato—pressed in of their own accord. Yui was pretty sure what they pressed themselves against was Kanato's ribcage.

Kanato giggled. "Does that feel good, Yui?" he asked softly.

She felt his fingertips trail from her waist to her mid-thigh. Without warning, he clamped his hand down on it and dug his nails in deep enough to draw blood.

Yui screamed wordlessly.

"All you care about is how _you_ feel!" he accused viciously. "It doesn't matter to you at all whether or not _I_ feel good too!"

"No, Kanato—"

"I don't want to hear it!" Kanato shouted.

He bit into her throat hard. A scream was building in her lungs, but it couldn't get out. She couldn't breathe until he lifted his head again, which wasn't until she was very nearly unconscious. No amount of struggling had moved him even an inch. He didn't seem to even notice her trying to squirm out from under him or flip him over. When she _could_ finally breathe again, that was all she did—breathe.

"You're delicious," Kanato told her, sounding gentle again. "It's amazing how sweet you are."

Still blinded by her sweater and unable to focus on much of anything except air, Yui didn't notice the rustling sound of Kanato's clothes. She did, however, notice when he unbuttoned her shorts.

She went ridged.

"K-Kanato," she said shakily, unsure of what to say next.

Beg him not to? His brothers only seemed to enjoy that. He probably would, too. Or he would get angry again. They were both undesirable outcomes.

"I…I can't see," she decided. "C-could I move my s-sweater…?"

If she could have at least that much, it would be a small victory and that was better than nothing.

"Are you scared of me, Yui?" Kanato asked.

Yui felt his breath against her breast as he spoke. His tone was neutral, so she knew her next words would determine which he shifted to next—hot or cold.

"No," she said, perhaps a little too quickly,

"Then why do you need to see anything right now?" he questioned, still neutral. "It's enough if I can see. You don't need to. You don't need to do anything but stay still and quiet. I hate noisy things, you know."

Arguing further would only incur his wrath. It put a bad taste in her mouth, but she decided to remain silent and just hoped it would be over with soon.

Kanato pulled Yui's shorts and underwear down a bit, and then guided one of her legs—the one he had clawed—up and out, almost like he was carefully undressing a jointed doll. Once it was free, he shifted it up a bit and licked the cuts he left in her thigh.

Yui tried her best, but she couldn't entirely quail the shiver that ran up her spine.

Kanato didn't rebuke her for it, so she figured he must not have noticed—something she was thankful for. He just went on licking her thigh, and when he was done with that, he leaned over her and bit into her breast.

It was incredibly, almost _painfully_ hard to not move or make noise. It just felt so _good_ , yet she was allowed no outlet to keep herself from getting overwhelmed by it. She nearly orgasmed from that bite alone.

Then he plunged himself inside her. He didn't check to see how wet she was. Maybe he didn't actually need to. Maybe he just knew that she was plenty ready for him.

He took one last gulp before raising his head from her breast. He hitched her clawed leg up over his shoulder before planting his hands on either side of her, sleeves just barely brushing her ribcage, and then starting to move.

He was slow, at first. Attentive. Almost tender. Yui wished she could see what kind of expression he had on his face. Maybe she could decipher something—figure out if he was testing her or trying to be careful with her or what.

After a minute, Kanato leaned down. He let her leg slip off his shoulder, folded his arms over hers, laced his fingers through hers, and bushed his lips against her jaw.

"You're intoxicating, Yui," he murmured.

He started to move faster, then. Yui could feel his short breaths puffing against her neck. She was glad she still had her boots on, otherwise he might have noticed her flexing and curling her toes. Without that, she might not have been able to keep quiet.

What point was there in doing this to her if she wasn't allowed to react?

That was another thing that set him apart from his brothers, she supposed. Ayato and Laito in particular seemed to like hearing her scream and moan and feel her writhing under them, trying to get away until she got so lost in pleasure that she forgot she needed to escape, if only temporarily.

Kanato didn't like it. He was a different kind of sadist.

The worst, by far, was when the orgasm hit Yui like a wrecking ball.

Kanato bit into her throat without warning. It felt wonderful. Amazing. How did he do that?

How did he expect her to just _not_ react?

Yui couldn't do it. Her voice leaked into every panting breath she took. Her thighs pressed against either side of his hips. Her vaginal walls convulsed around him. Her fingers tightly folded over his.

Kanato stopped after a few more thrusts and stayed where he was, panting and twitching inside her. He didn't say anything. He didn't reprimand her for moving or bite her for more blood.

A drop of liquid hit Yui's collarbone. She heard what might have been a sniffle.

Kanato pulled out of her sharply and got up without a word.

Yui waited a few seconds, listening for the sound of his breathing or his feet on the ground, but she couldn't hear anything at all.

"Kanato?" she questioned timidly, but received no reply.

It was with a great deal of hesitation that she sat up. Kanato was nowhere to be seen. She was alone. In a graveyard. And she could feel semen leaking out of her.

Why couldn't Kanato have taken her back to the mansion first? Why did he have to pick his mother's grave, of all places, to have his way with her? Why not somewhere more enjoyable?

When Yui's thoughts caught up with themselves, she felt something cold and heavy drop into her stomach, completely diminishing all traces of afterglow. Maybe she could find an empty grave to crawl into. She certainly felt like curling up in a dark hole and staying there until she died.

Her movements as she stood up and fixed her clothes back into place were stiff and mechanical. She started walking back toward the mansion without really seeing anything she was passing along the way, too devastated by herself to pay attention.

All she could think about was how tainted she'd already become, wonder how much more tainted she could get, and hope that she could find some way to repent before the end of her life.


	5. Reiji

Fifth

* * *

Yui had grown used to being called stupid and a masochist. She was starting to wonder if it was true.

Her first impression of Reiji told her that he was the sort of proper aristocrat that would never do something impolite or improper.

Apparently, that impression had been very incorrect.

Now there she was, curled on the floor of his bedroom, dizzy and numb from the poison he'd laced her tea with. The antidote was spreading fast, but it hadn't been fast enough for her to prevent him from licking the bleeding cut on her palm.

She wasn't sure what to expect when Reiji stood back up and turned away from her, but, "I have soiled myself with your blood," was not it. He seemed angry, too.

Yui gulped dryly. "That's not my—"

"I do not wish to hear excuses," Reiji said, cutting her off. "On your feet."

Arguing would probably end badly for her and she was still tired from the ordeal with Kanato in the graveyard.

Tired and full of self-loathing.

Yui rose as steadily as she could, silent, still suffering some effects from the poison. She was still dizzy, but not so much that she was in danger of falling.

After a couple seconds of silence, Yui looked up at Reiji to see if he was still paying attention to her.

He was.

His eyes were sharp, hungry, and burning holes through hers.

Yui could only back away from him, terrified, as he dropped his glove and strode back over to her. He grabbed her shoulder and slammed her back against the bookcase only half of a step more behind her.

"Reiji," Yui said shakily, trying to think fast. "Please, don't!"

She could only handle so much in one night. Maybe if she told him…but she couldn't even _think_ of recounting _that_.

Reiji brushed his hand up her cheek and wove his fingers into her hair, using it to keep her face angled toward his.

"Who do you think will hear your screams?" he asked.

He inclined his head toward her neck, fangs ready.

"No," Yui pleaded.

Reiji stopped to give her a stern look.

"Mortals are nothing but containers of blood," he said. "Despite your position as a mere container, I find I want to pleasure you greatly." He tilted her head further back and leaned in. "Here," he whispered before biting into her throat.

He was similar to Shu, somehow, in the way he bit. If there was a difference, it would be that Reiji was a bit more purposeful and took smaller gulps.

It did feel good, though, in a warmer way than Kanato's indecently orgasmic bites. Pleasure pulsed down from the puncture wounds.

She had to put a stop to it.

Unable to speak, Yui elected to raise her still numb arm and push away the hand Reiji had up on the other side of her head, hoping he would at take his fangs out of her.

It did get him off balance for a moment, enough to make him stagger up and away from her.

"Stop it!" Yui begged as soon as her neck was straight again.

Reiji immediately slammed his palm back against the bookcase, right next to her head.

"Know your place, human!" he warned, voice low and dangerous. "I will not tolerate disobedience!"

He grabbed the wrist attached to her injured hand, lifted it up, and started squeezing.

"Learn to fear me, more and more!" he ordered.

His grip was getting too tight. Yui was sure he'd break her wrist any second now, but she couldn't scream. He had her head tilted back again and his face was barely an inch from hers.

"Shall I bandage your wound?" he offered with a depraved smile. "I'll bind it so tightly that it will cut off your blood flow, and your hand will rot and fall off at the wrist. How will you scream then? The very idea excites me."

Yui collapsed. She was still conscious, but a sudden dizziness—surely caused by Reiji speaking right in her ear-put her legs out of commission. She didn't hit the floor only because Reiji was holding her up by that wrist.

He could obviously tell she was still conscious. He kept speaking.

"Your face will distort with regret and remorse," he told her. "You will suffer, and finally, crying and screaming, you will die."

He stayed silent for a minute after that. Though her vision was spinning, Yui could stand to open her eyes just long enough to make out the distant expression he had on his face. He bent over and slid his arm around her waist to secure her against himself.

"I will not allow it," murmured.

What wouldn't he allow?

Rather than let him continue his one-sided conversation, Yui mustered every bit of strength she had left to say, "Please…let me go…I can't…"

Reiji scoffed. "Troublesome human."

He picked her up.

Yui hadn't expected him to carry her anywhere. Did he feel bad about using her as a test subject for his poison?

No, of course not.

He sat her on his desk, poured another vial of God knows what into her mouth, and made her swallow it.

It wasn't too bad, though. it actually tasted kind of sweet and she quickly started feeling better—more awake, less dizzy, like she hadn't just lost too much blood in one night.

"How do you feel?" Reiji asked, tone just like that of a doctor who had just administered fast-acting medicine to a patient.

"Better," Yui said, amazed. "Thank you, Reiji. What was that?"

Reiji smirked.

"It's a mere tonic I developed recently," he said. "One that makes humans feel fully revitalized."

"It's incredible," Yui told him.

She actually felt good enough to get some homework done for once. She was usually too drained—literally—to do anything but sleep after one of them sucked her blood.

Yui tried to remove herself from Reiji's desk, but he stopped her. He leaned over her, hips between her legs, hands on either side of her, face close to hers.

"I do not recall giving you permission to stand," he said.

The color that had just returned to Yui's face drained away. She was so amazed at the effects of Reiji's medicine that she forgot he was the reason she'd nearly passed out from blood loss.

Much as Yui wanted to think up an argument that might get her out of his room as quickly as possible, she found it very difficult to keep a train of thought going with his commanding eyes glaring into hers. All she could do was look back unwaveringly and hope he wasn't aware of how rapidly she was starting to tremble.

Reiji leaned back a bit and slid just the tip of his finger up her arm, over her collarbone, up her neck, to the tip of her chin, leaving a hot trail in its wake. He watched her unblinkingly, never taking his eyes off hers, as if he was waiting for a reaction. That was something she wouldn't give him, though.

"Your self-control is commendable," Reiji told her, though he sounded more amused than impressed.

From the middle of her lip, he slowly dragged his finger straight down to the brim of her shorts.

Yui's cheeks went from white to red in a split second.

"But I suspect you will soon run out of energy to fuel that obstinate attitude of yours," Reiji murmured with a grin.

He dipped his head and bit her.

A pained squeak escaped Yui's lips, but that was it. She managed to hold back the other noises that threatened to rise up from the back of her throat, and keeping them down became harder and harder with every millimeter further that Reiji's fangs dug into her. She tried to push him away, hands trembling on his shoulders, but he didn't budge.

"St…op…" she choked out.

Reiji chuckled against her skin before lifting his head. The reverberations of his voice made her dizzy all over again.

"Perhaps I should have you drink another of my medicines," he mused. "I have one in mind that should make you most _eager_ to have my fangs in your throat."

Yui gave him a look of horror.

"That sounds dissatisfying, though," Reiji recanted. He glanced down, then back up to her eyes, and stood straight, though didn't back away from her. "Remove your sweater."

Yui clenched her hands into fists and gritted her teeth, trying to weigh her options.

On one hand, she didn't want to do as he said. She didn't want to go along with his commands or do anything to make this even a little bit better for him. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction and she had decided after the incident with Shu that she would never comply to any of their demands of this nature. The shame she felt afterward was almost too much to bear.

On the other hand, she had no chance of escaping. On the off chance she even managed to get off his desk, Reiji would catch her again before she even made it to the door, and then…the thought of what he might do to punish her was both terrifying and disturbingly thrilling.

Just as Yui started to internally admonish herself for that disturbing speck of thrill, Reiji tilted her face upward with his knuckle under her jaw.

"I'm growing impatient," he said. "Were my instructions too complicated for you?"

Yui glared at him.

Reiji smirked. "Such a defiant nature you have," he commented, reaching for something behind himself. "Breaking you will be truly fulfilling."

Yui had forgotten that Reiji had a riding crop. Remembering the occasions he had threatened to "discipline" her with it sent fresh tremors up her spine.

Reiji took a step back. Yui could have shoved herself off the desk and made a break for it, but the same problem remained—no matter what she did, he would catch her. There was no way to escape. She could only wait until he decided this session of madness was over.

Reiji trailed the tip of his crop up Yui's neck and tilted her head back with it under her chin.

The way he was looking at her, Yui wouldn't have been surprised if he started whipping her across her face.

"Perhaps I should start with something simpler," he said. "Remove your boots."

Yui swallowed, but her throat remained dry. She wished he would just rip her clothes off and take her by force if he was going to do it at all. Why did he have to torment her psychologically as well as physically?

She did as he ordered, though, and kicked her boots off. She would rather deal with shame than welts and gashes.

Reiji lifted the crop away from her.

"Now your clothes," he instructed.

Yui hesitated.

Reiji swatted her thigh, right on Kanato's claw marks.

Yui shrieked and recoiled, pulling her legs closer to herself. She was practically curled up on his desk, shaking and leaning away from him.

Reiji looked down at her with narrowed eyes, making her feel like she was being reevaluated. When they focused on her thigh, on the reopened cuts and the red welt blooming around them, she started to feel hot and scared all over again.

Yui turned away from him and made to hop off his desk. She knew it was pointless, but she couldn't stand it anymore—his eyes caressing her, his voice violating her, the threat of his crop heating her up to dangerous temperatures, it was all too much.

Reiji, though, didn't let her get even that far.

He grabbed her under her knee and tugged her right back over to him sharply enough to knock her off balance and make her head hit his desk.

"Let me go, Reiji!" she cried, and the shrieked when he swatted her thigh again, harder than the first time.

"It seems I will have to approach this differently," Reiji decided, undoing his belt.

He slid it out of its loops and easily gathered Yui's wrists in one hand, despite her best efforts to struggle. He bound them with his belt more than tight enough to cut off her circulation. He leaned over her, pulling her arms back, and hooked the belt on to something on the other side of his desk.

"Stop it!" Yui whimpered pleadingly as he shoved her sweater and bra up, all the way to her wrists.

"I need to thoroughly teach you your place," Reiji said, looking at her with that depraved, excited expression again. He tugged her shorts and underwear off as well, leaving her bare before him. "What should I start with, then? Your legs?"

He swatted Yui's injured thigh again. She screamed.

"Your hips?"

He swatted those as well. She whimpered and started to tear up.

He reached down and brushed his fingertips over her breasts.

"Or perhaps somewhere even more sensitive."

Yui couldn't speak. She was afraid that if she tried, those noises would come out instead—ones that would let Reiji know that the way he squeezed her breasts and bit them felt good.

He took only a couple mouthfuls of blood before lifting his head.

"Intoxicating," he murmured, and then licked up the drops of blood that leaked out of the fresh holes.

Restraining her vocal cords was becoming painful for Yui, even more than the belt biting into her wrists or the fangs digging back in to her breast. She was only hanging on by a thread now. Any more touches or bites, any more of him practically whispering in her ear and she would snap.

Reiji, it seemed, had reached his limit as well.

She felt him slide his hand between them to fiddle with his pants. He straightened up and got a painfully tight grip on her hips before shoving himself into her with an almost vicious force, digging his nails into her skin.

Yui screamed. She stopped caring what Reiji hear and whether or not he liked it as soon as he started pounding into her. She wasn't sure if it was the angle or the force with which he moved, but she felt each thrust much more acutely than usual. She started to find it difficult to breathe, felt like something was suffocating her even though there was nothing around her throat.

She came fast, but Reiji didn't seem to notice. If he was aware of her pleas for him to at least slow down, if only for a few seconds, he ignored them. He kept up his brutal pace until he finished, which was just before Yui's endurance level maxed out. The relief was instantaneous. She could breathe again as soon as he stopped thrusting, even with him growling and squeezing her hips even tighter. Her legs hung limply on either side of him. She felt afterglow pulse all around her numb body.

Reiji huffed quietly in a humored way after catching his breath, inciting Yui to focus her hazy eyes on his.

"Unexpectedly," he murmured, combing his fingers through his hair, "I find the sight of you like this to be quite pleasing. I think I'll take you to the dungeon next time and discipline you there."

He was already thinking about next time?

If Yui had any energy left, she would probably have looked scared, but she couldn't do even that much. She couldn't even keep them open after a couple more seconds. The effects of Reiji's tonic were either short lived or he had burnt through the stuff in that single bout of fornication.

Reiji slid out of her, getting him one last quiet whimper. He fixed his clothes and then calmly walked around to the other side of his desk to free Yui's wrists from his belt. Her hands had started to turn a purplish blue from lack of blood and the edges of the belt had left small cuts in her skin.

Yui could hear him walking away. She wanted to get up, to just go back to her bedroom, but she couldn't so much as lift a finger.

She felt a hand curl around her forearm and tug her up. She felt herself hit Reiji's torso. Felt a soft cloth be draped over her shoulders. Felt herself be picked up and held securely. Next thing she knew, she was being laid down on her bed, and she was unconscious in seconds.


	6. Laito 2

So I know that Kanato had a scene before this one, but...I'm sorry to say I couldn't really come up with anything for it that felt believable to me, so I skipped to this one. If I think of something later, I'll come back to it. Also, to my readers who have mentioned threesomes—I played with that idea, but I couldn't come up with anything I liked for it. I just can't really imagine Ayato being okay with sharing Yui's attention, and especially not in that capacity.

* * *

Sixth

* * *

The idea of Ayato and Laito both doing whatever they wanted to her at the same time was absolutely terrifying. She didn't think Ayato would agree to it, either, yet he still said, "Do what you want," to Laito.

So there Yui was, underground and being held against rusty iron bars by Ayato, wondering how she was going to get herself out of this. It had been long enough for her to figure out that they weren't going to push her to the point of killing her. Maybe if she came up with a good enough argument, they would let her off. Ayato, at least, seemed aware that Yui wasn't feeling like herself. He stopped drinking when her heart throbbed painfully, like he could taste it.

As she tried to think, Laito stepped closer.

"Okay," he said, "let's have fun with this."

"No," Yui tried to protest.

"Don't bother," Laito advised with a pleasant smile as he knelt down. "You can't get away from me. Give up."

Like Yui needed to be reminded. She knew she couldn't get away.

"Fun fact," Laito went on, lifting the skirt of her nightgown to expose her thigh. "Once a butterfly is caught in a spider's web, thrashing about only entangles it more." He hitched her thigh over his shoulder. "So hold still while I give you some loving, okay?"

He bit her. As usual, he was cruelly passionate.

He unlatched after a quick gulp and said, "I love you, Bitch-chan," before biting in again.

It wasn't the first time Laito had given her those hollow words.

They seemed to strangely agitate Ayato. He tugged the sleeve of Yui's nightgown down enough to expose her shoulder before biting into her again. He was squeezing her wrists so tight against those bars that her hands were starting to feel numb.

And then he stopped.

"Damn," he grumbled, "I'm bored with this. Forget it."

He pushed away from Yui, letting her arms fall limply to her sides, and just walked away.

Laito raised his head from Yui's thigh for a moment to watch him. Yui wasn't sure what to call the look on his face. It wasn't concern or confusion, which was what Yui might have felt if she wasn't so relieved and lightheaded. She had heard of threesomes, but she had no idea how they were supposed to work. The thought of them taking turns with her and watching when it wasn't their turn was just awkward and embarrassing and downright unpleasant.

"Disappointed?" Laito asked.

Yui fixed Laito, who was still kneeling at her feet, with a questioning look.

"You were hoping you'd get to play with both of us at the same time, weren't you?" Laito clarified.

"I was not!" Yui denied with more force than she felt capable of.

"No need to be embarrassed, Bitch-chan," Laito said, standing. He hitched one of his legs up between hers and slid his arms through the gaps in the bars so his elbows could rest at either side of her head on the horizontal supports. "We all know what a little slut you are."

Yui gave Laito a tired look. She'd grown used to those remarks. They didn't bother her anymore.

"I'm not feeling well, Laito," she told him.

Laito hummed with amusement, and then kissed her aggressively. Yui made noises of protest and tried to push him away, but as usual, nothing she did made any difference. He didn't stop until he wanted to, and then he leaned down to bite into her neck, inciting a throaty scream that echoed around them in the dark tunnel.

"Mm," Laito hummed, lifting his head again. "You know, Bitch-chan, I was having a dream earlier. When I woke up I just felt the urge to come down here." He licked her neck. "Who knew you'd be waiting for me?" He pressed closer to her. "How exactly did you get down here?"

"I…I don't know," Yui admitted, too distracted by Laito's body to think of anything else.

When he was so fully close to her, caging her in like that, she almost wanted to lean in to him. That was absolutely unacceptable.

"Laito, I'm really not feeling well," she persisted. "Please get away from me."

"Oh, don't worry," Laito replied.

He took a step back, much to Yui's surprise. He took off his hat and lightly placed it on Yui's head, but it was too big. It slipped nearly halfway down her face, covering her eyes.

"What are you—"

Yui had raised her hands to lift the hat back off her head, but cut off with a surprised shriek at the feeling of something tight around her wrist. She quickly—shockingly quickly—found her wrists above her head and bound together to one of the iron bars by a long strip of cloth.

"I'll make you feel _much_ better," Laito promised, practically singing.

"Let me go!" Yui pleaded. "I don't like this!"

"Oh?" Laito questioned.

Yui couldn't see. Laito's hat was still on her head and blocking her eyes completely. She could only feel him slide the tip of his finger from her knee to the band of her underwear. He slipped the finger in and felt around her already slick womanhood, sliding up and down her clitoris, making her loins clench. She pressed her thighs together, but it didn't hinder his movements in the slightest.

"Your body tells me something different, Bitch-chan," he murmured, lips right next to her ear.

Yui didn't respond. She kept her jaw clamped shut. Laito knew exactly where and how to touch her to get her very hot very fast.

"Just relax," Laito commanded softly, caressing her mind with his voice. "Don't hold back. Your god isn't real. No one's going to save you. You might as well let yourself enjoy it."

A tear escaped Yui's eye and ran down her cheek. She didn't know what it was about Laito, but he somehow managed to get under her skin way more than any of his brothers.

Laito chuckled and licked it before it reached her chin. "Almost as good as your blood."

Yui swallowed dryly. "Laito," she panted meekly, "stop it…"

"Still so stubborn," Laito mused. "I love that about you, Bitch-chan."

He hitched one of her legs up and hooked his elbow under her knee and slid into her easily. She gasped at the surprising amount of friction. Was it because they were both standing?

"Hey, Bitch-chan," Laito said, "brace yourself."

Yui stiffened. He'd never given her an order like that before. "What?" she questioned.

Laito lifted her other leg as well. It put a lot of strain on Yui's arms, but not enough to distract her when Laito started thrusting. He moved quickly and roughly enough to make his hat fall off her head and she could finally see again. He was looking at her in an almost drunken way, flushed and grinning.

The angle he had her at made it easier for him to pump straight in and out and repeatedly hit a spot that made her scream internally. She came fast, strained whimpers escaping her lips as she gasped and panted.

"You really don't know how to hold back, do you?" Laito noted, slowing his pace just enough for him to speak clearly. "It's _much_ better, you know, when you take your time."

"Laito," Yui panted, "please…I can't…take anymore…"

Laito chuckled. "Sure you can." He pulled out of her, dropped her legs, and quickly turned her around so he could slam back into her hard from behind, making her cry out. "All you have to do is enjoy the ride."

Yui wasn't sure how she was supposed to "enjoy" such a rough pounding. He dug his nails into her hips and kept them angled in a way that made her feel his deep thrusts all the way up her spine. It hurt and no amount of crying helped. She almost felt like she was going to be split in half.

She was amazed when she realized her body was adjusting enough for it to feel as good as it felt painful. Another orgasm started building, but it was slower than usual. The greater the pressure got, the more she felt like her hips were going break.

Laito came before her. She only knew because when he did, he dug himself as deeply into her as he could and she felt him twitching. Before she could even start to catch her breath, he bit into her with a pleasured moan, instantly maxing the pressure out. She came hard. Spasms ricocheted throughout her tense, sore body.

If he tried dragging this out as long as he usually did, Yui was sure she would pass out cold.

Laito lifted his head and took a step back. As soon as he separated himself from her, Yui's legs gave out on her. She hung limply by her screaming wrists, unable to do anything else.

Laito sighed adoringly. "I could just spend all day with you like this," he said.

Yui didn't even have the energy to turn her head and give him a look of horror. And her heart was starting to throb in that painful way again.

Laito fixed his pants and put his hat back on, and then untied Yui's wrists. She would have fallen right to the stone floor, but Laito caught her and picked her up, making her groan. She was definitely going to be sore for a while.

"But maybe some other time," Laito recanted, still looking amused. "Bitch-chan looks like she's going to faint, and that's no fun for anyone but Kanato."

Yui let her head lull against Laito's shoulder and pressed her hand against her sternum.

"My chest," she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Why have I been getting these pains in my chest?"

Laito stopped walking for a moment and lifted Yui a bit higher so he could press his ear against her sternum. Yui could just barely make out the change in his expression. It was subtle, but he looked displeased, like the sound of her heartbeat was painful for him to hear.

He started walking again, holding her tighter than before, but if he had an explanation for her pains, he didn't offer it to her. He remained silent. The only sounds around them were rushing water and Laito's footsteps, and Yui didn't have the energy to press for answers.

She was unconscious before they even made it out of the tunnel.


	7. Subaru 1

Seventh

* * *

Even while she ran, she wasn't sure why. None of the triplets gave any hint of wanting to attack her. Rather, they all looked far too somber and lost in thought to even notice her leave the room. They certainly weren't chasing her.

She just wanted to get away, she supposed. Away from the vampires, away from their house, away from everything that happened in it. Having nowhere to go seemed irrelevant now.

Yui tripped over something and fell to the ground, roughly scraping her hands and knees. She almost didn't feel like getting back up, but she couldn't just stay there.

Curling into herself, she shakily murmured, "I hate this place. I can't stand it anymore."

If one, two, or all of the triplets _had_ followed her without making themselves known to her, she hoped they heard her.

"You should have run when you had the chance."

Yui flinched and looked up, only to see Subaru standing a few feet away, staring down at her.

"Subaru," she said breathily, "you know about it, don't you? About what the triplets did to their own mother?"

"And if I do?" Subaru questioned dismissively before turning away from her.

"Subaru," Yui said, "why did you give me that knife?" He didn't acknowledge her question and kept walking, so she got up and hurried after him. "Wait!" she called out, reaching for his arm.

"Stay away from me!" Subaru commanded, turning sharply before she could touch him. "Come one step closer and I'll destroy you! Not just your body, but I'll break your mind as well!"

He swatted in frustration at the white roses nearest them, sending petals everywhere. For some reason, it put Yui in mind of the strange dream she'd had a few nights ago. She remembered the small Subaru she'd seen and remembered where she found him and what he'd been looking at.

"Was the woman in the tower," she murmured, " _your_ mother, Subaru?"

She should have known the question would make him angry.

Subaru grabbed Yui's hand and sharply tugged her closer.

"What do you know?!" he demanded.

"Subaru!" Yui protested, trying to pull her arm back. "You're hurting me! Let go!"

He didn't let go. He just looked at her with fathomless kinds of hurt and frustration.

"What do you want from me?" he asked in a harsh whisper. "What do you expect from someone as powerless, hideous, and polluted as me?"

Yui didn't understand his question.

Instead of demanding an answer, Subaru tugged her closer again, flush up against himself, and held her there for a second. Long enough, at least, for her to take note of his still chest. It reminded her that he was also a blood-drinking creature with a heart that didn't beat.

"Subaru?" she questioned nervously.

Since she first entered the Sakamaki mansion, the only time Subaru had ever really paid attention to her was the night he gave her his knife. That night aside, he barely acknowledged her existence. She had come to believe he had no interest in her, and that was something she'd been grateful for.

Had she been wrong?

She heard him click his tongue in annoyance before he brushed her hair away from one side of her neck and bit into it.

He was a bit like Ayato—it hurt and felt hot, but it wasn't so overwhelming and he didn't take big gulps. Subaru was being more conscious of her.

He lifted his head and murmured, "Amazing…it's so sweet…" and then bit right back in.

He pulled her red bow off and dropped it and tugged her blazer halfway down her back. He untied her white ribbon, undid some of her buttons, and pulled her collar out of the way, all while drinking her blood, getting more and more vigorous by the second. His pleasured grunts weren't helping her keep her head straight.

"No…" she whispered meekly.

"Shut up and hold still," Subaru ordered. He sounded a little out of breath, like he'd forgotten to breathe between gulps.

He leaned a little further down, inhaled deeply near her bicep, and then bit in to it. That hurt a little more, but then felt even better than his bites on her neck. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed his hand against her shoulder blade, keeping her angled in a way that made it easier for him to drink.

He couldn't have been comfortable. Even standing on the tips of her toes, Yui was significantly shorter than him. He would be better off going back to her neck, or if he really wanted to drink from other parts of her, they could go sit down somewhere.

It took Yui a moment to realize what she was thinking about suggesting.

She was getting corrupted. Brainwashed by the pleasure that was forced on her.

Subaru didn't stay in that position for long. After a few gulps, he lifted his head and said, "You asked me why I gave you the knife." He leaned in until his lips were right next to her ear. "I gave it to you so you could stab me with it, should I want you to."

Yui looked sideways at him with horror. "I couldn't possibly—"

"If you can't do that," Subaru cut her off, "use it to end yourself."

Yui's eyes widened. Was he telling her to kill herself? Why? Suicide was a sin—one of the worst sins an individual could commit.

Subaru stood straight. He kept one hand on her shoulder and the other cupping her face so she couldn't turn it away from his.

"You have no right to refuse," he told her firmly, "in the same way you can't deny me your blood."

He leaned his face close to hers. She closed her eyes tight and clamped her jaw shut, thinking he was going to kiss her, but he stopped short.

"Good," he murmured. "Just be quiet and allow my fangs to enter you, always."

He gathered her hair to the other side of her neck and bit into her shoulder.

At this point, as long as it was just his fangs, she wouldn't complain. Maybe if she stayed quiet and let him drink, he wouldn't try to do other things to her, as well.

Something seemed to be… _lacking_ , though. Her temperature was coasting just above hot but wasn't getting hotter. She knew that was something she should be glad for, but it was actually kind of frustrating. If only he would dig deeper, be a little less careful with her, get more into it…

Subaru lifted his head from her shoulder and straightened up, eyes on her face. Yui looked up at him with hazy, slightly out of focus eyes, breathing quickly and shallowly. Subaru huffed humorously.

"That's quite the face you're making," he said.

Yui almost asked what kind of face that was, but she managed to focus on her reflection in his eyes well enough for her to see.

She never imagined that such a lustful expression would ever occupy her face. Her cheeks were so red. Her eyes were so wanting.

It was mortifying.

Rain started to fall.

Subaru looked up at the sky with annoyance, like it was trying to harass him. He grabbed Yui's wrist and tugged her a little ways down the path, to a section that was lined by trees as well as roses. He shoved her down to the soft grass in a gap between two bushes, protected by the trees from the increasingly heavier rainfall.

"S-Subaru," she said shakily.

"What?" Subaru barked, leaning down over her on his hands and knees. "I don't want any backtalk. No one's going to bother us over here."

"But—"

Subaru cut Yui off by sharply turning her over and biting into her neck from behind. Yui had her arms folded under her to keep herself from being pressed flat into the grass, making it easy for Subaru to let his hands wander. He slid one up over her breasts and started playing with them, eliciting quiet moans and heavy breathing from her. The other hand trailed down her waist to her thigh, then back up under her skirt, and slipped its fingers into her underwear to assault her clitoris.

He was good at that. Really good. It made her squirm against him and dig her fingers into the ground and forget to restrain the breathy moans that came out as she panted against her pounding heart.

She orgasmed loudly. Her arms gave out on her. She let gravity lay her flat on the grass and didn't even care when the sudden movement painfully ripped Subaru's fangs out of her neck. She just laid there under him, eyes closed, breathing heavily.

Subaru licked a couple drops of blood off his lip.

"That was fast," he commented, turning her over. "You've gotten pretty used to this, huh?"

Yui's eyes snapped open. She looked at Subaru with a mixture of horror and bewilderment.

Subaru chuckled. "What? Nothing to say?"

"I," Yui tried to think fast, "I'm not…I don't…"

But could she really deny it?

Subaru leaned down and licked blood up off Yui's neck, too. "You taste best when you're high on pleasure, huh?"

Yui could feel herself already getting riled up again. She pressed her thighs together in a futile attempt to calm it down. She needed to put a stop to this.

She slid her hand up to gently press up against Subaru's shoulder and said, "Please, stop. I don't want—"

Subaru grabbed her forearm and slammed it back down to the ground, squeezing it hard, making Yui scream. When she looked up again, it was with fear and uncertainty.

Subaru smirked. "That's a nice face."

He reached back and broke the seam of her underwear to get them out of his way.

"Please," Yui tried to say again, but fell silent when Subaru squeezed her arm more. She knew someone who easily punched huge holes in stone walls would have no problem snapping her arm in half if he wanted to. She stayed silent when he adjusted her legs, bending them up on either side of his waist, and then undid his pants.

"Stupid woman," he muttered. "You should have escaped when you had the chance. I won't let you now."

He positioned himself and grabbed hold of her other forearm before slamming into her. It was a rough movement that made her cry out.

"No," Yui pleaded, "Subaru, sto—ah!—st—"

She quickly gave up on trying to make coherent words. There wasn't any point. Subaru was going at her so hard and fast that all she could think of was the second orgasm that was building up. She let her legs raise to make it easier for him to go faster and deeper.

He wasn't quiet, either. While Yui mewled and moaned, Subaru growled and swore at her incoherently.

When she came, he leaned down and bit into her harshly, still thrusting. The pain only exacerbated the pleasure fanning through her. She couldn't decide if she wanted him to stop, to release her from the intensity, or if she wanted him to keep going, to make her feel even more.

Subaru only continued for a few more seconds, and then came to a shuttering halt, growling, "Fuck," in Yui's ear.

They stayed like that for a minute, breathing in the rain-soaked air.

Subaru moved first. He pushed himself up and looked down at Yui's face, still flushed from afterglow. He kept his eyes on her, too, while he re-buttoned his pants and straightened his jacket.

She hadn't attempted to move at all, mostly because she didn't think her legs would work even if she tried to stand on them.

Subaru leaned over her and brushed her hair out of her face, caressing her cheek. "Hey, you okay?"

Yui blinked at him, surprised. None of them ever asked if she was okay.

"Mm," was the only answer she could manage, tired as her voice was.

Subaru huffed. He lifted her easily off the ground, and next thing she knew, they were in her bedroom. He set her down on her bed and disappeared, doing the cruelest thing he possibly could: leaving her alone with nothing to distract her from her thoughts and her shame.

* * *

To my followers, I feel I should let you know that because school will now be taking up a great deal of my time, there probably won't be any updates for a while.


	8. Ayato 2

Eighth

* * *

Yui went to bed but couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about what Subaru had said.

The thing was, he was right. She had grown used to the ways they touched her, so much so that she was hardly even bothered by the notion anymore. She resisted in the moment, driven by survival instinct and fear, but when she thought about it…well, that's all it was. She thought about it, and the thought no longer filled her with the overwhelming grief and shame that it had in the beginning. It was just something she didn't like and knew she would have to continue to endure.

And she knew she _could_ endure it.

Because she had gotten used to it.

Was it just adaptation? Was it because adapting to life with vampires was what she had to do to survive until her father returned?

Or was she becoming corrupt?

Would she at some point forget why she thought this entire situation was wrong and immoral?

What was this going to do to her soul?

Yui felt a weight land on her bed.

She pushed herself up and looked over her shoulder to see what it was.

"A-Ayato?" she questioned uncertainly.

He was just lying there.

"Don't look at me," he muttered.

"But—"

Ayato cut Yui off by wrapping an arm over her and pulling her back down.

"Quiet," he commanded, though not loudly. "Do not disobey me."

Yui found herself very concerned by Ayato's strange behavior. It wasn't like him to just lie down next to her and not mock her or feel her up or demand blood.

Even after a full minute passed, Ayato did nothing but lie there with his arm over her.

Yui gulped nervously and turned over.

Ayato opened his eyes and glared at her. "You've got a lot of guts to defy an order from Yours Truly. I told you not to look at me."

"But you're acting strange," Yui protested.

Ayato's eyes lowered to Yui's neck, then to her chest.

Yui shivered. "Um…I, uh…I'll turn on a light," she said, making to sit up. "It's hard to talk in the dark, isn't it?"

Ayato didn't let her. He pulled her right back down and this time climbed on top of her.

"Ayato," Yui said, pressing her palms against his chest, ready to try to push him off if she couldn't talk him out of what he obviously had in mind. "Listen, I—"

Ayato bit her.

That, at least, was normal. Sharp, aggressive, and burning.

He came up quickly, though. He barely drank any blood at all. _That_ was not normal.

He pushed himself up so he could stare straight down at her at arm's length. Yui wanted to ask why he looked so frustrated and pained, but before she could think up a way to ask that wouldn't irritate him, he pushed away. He leaned back to slip his shoes off, which he then carelessly tossed aside, and then tugged her duvet back.

"Ayato," Yui said cautiously, making to sit up again, "please, stop it."

"How long are you going to keep that up, huh?" Ayato asked. He grabbed her wrists and pushed her back down flat.

Yui gave him a hard look. "Forever."

He usually got irritated whenever she showed him a particularly defiant expression, so she was surprised when Ayato actually laughed.

"What?" he questioned. "So you plan on staying forever?"

"That's not what I meant!" Yui snapped quickly.

Ayato chuckled. He lowered himself over her completely and kissed her before she could argue more. He managed to get her tongue into his mouth enough to get a good bite into it and wasn't bothered by her muffled screams or her attempts to squirm away. He gripped fistfuls of her nightgown and broke the kiss just long enough to tug it off her before diving back down for more, giving her only just enough time to produce a couple breathless, indignant screams.

He didn't bite her tongue again. He kept at his deep kisses, probably to keep her from protesting with coherent words, while he took off his tie and belt and shirt. He ran his hands over her body like he was trying to commit it to touch-memory.

It was unusual for Ayato to do these things. He was usually much more haphazard in his ministrations and he never messed with his own clothes more than he needed to.

Yui could have asked what was going through his mind when he took his lips off hers. He shifted down and started sucking on her throat. He didn't break her skin. His intent was to litter skin her with hickies again. Her tongue throbbed painfully, but nothing was physically stopping her from speaking.

She didn't ask, though. He obviously didn't want to talk and she was very distracted by his fingers trailing from her breast down to her hips, and then between her legs. He started rubbing circles around her clitoris and started on another hicky at the same time, this one closer to her collar. The ends of his soft hair tickled her skin as they brushed against it, making her want to slide her fingers through the thick tresses. Her jaw was clamped shut, but quiet mewls and moans still managed to slip out.

Yui told herself she didn't like it. What Ayato was doing to her felt good, but it was wrong and there wasn't even any deeper meaning to it. As soon as he was done—which probably wouldn't be until she didn't have enough energy left to even lift her head—he would leave and that would be that. Her urge to run her fingers through his hair, if acted upon—showing any kind of affection in these moments to any of them at all—would only cause her more emotional turmoil in the long run.

To help keep her hands in check, she gripped fistfuls of her bedsheets and held them so tight she could feel her nails digging into her palms through the fabric. It helped her distract herself, too—gave her something to focus on other than Ayato's hands and lips and tongue and fangs.

Ayato went lower to put a hicky on one breast and started palming the other, and he pushed a couple fingers into her sufficiently slick womanhood. He rolled his thumbs vigorously over her clitoris and nipple.

Yui could feel an orgasm coming. It would be so easy to let it break and wash over her, let it make her forget for a minute about everything else, but Subaru's words were still nagging in the back of her mind.

 _Used to this._

Yep. She was used to it alright. So used to it that she was starting to manage to keep her head, no matter what Ayato did with his fingers. She forced herself to focus on other things, to ignore the vampire on top of her, to not let herself just completely go with his flow.

The less pleasure she derived from this indecency, the better.

"Holding back, huh?" Ayato questioned.

Yui blinked at him hazily.

"I wonder how long that can last," Ayato murmured, grinning devilishly.

He took his fingers out of her, shifted her legs further apart, and entered her roughly. He leaned down before starting to move.

"Stupid woman," he muttered in her ear, thrusting unevenly. "Stop running around wherever you want. Just stay in here so I always know where you are."

His voice made her mind feel numb. She let go of her sheets in favor of wrapping her arms around him. She clawed at his skin, dragged her nails from his shoulder blades to the curve of his back, but he either didn't feel it or didn't care.

"A-Ayato," Yui panted, "I-I'm not—Aya…to—I—"

Ayato picked up his pace, though, making it impossible for Yui to speak coherently. He gave her a few more deep, heated kisses, too, before biting into her neck again, and that drove her over the edge. Orgasm radiated through her and sent a soft scream out from the back of her throat.

Ayato tightened his grip on her for better leverage, making it easier to thrust harder for the few more seconds until he finished. Yui figured he would get up, put his clothes back on, and leave quickly, but he didn't.

He took his fangs out of her neck and licked at the fresh holes a few times before pushing himself up a little and looked down into Yui's eyes. They were both breathing heavily. Yui was still hazy and coming down from the high, and she wasn't really sure how to interpret Ayato's expression. Tired and frustrated might have been good guesses, but there was something else there that she couldn't quite put her finger on. She might have figured it out if Ayato hadn't leaned back down. She thought he was going to bite her again, but she was wrong about that, too.

Instead, he shifted a little further down, pulled the duvet up over the both of them, and wrapped his arms around Yui's waist. He turned so they were both mostly on their sides and nuzzled her breasts, using her arm as support for his head.

It wasn't until his breathing maintained a slow, even pattern that Yui realized Ayato wasn't going anywhere for a while. He was going to sleep with her in the literal sense.

Yui was exhausted enough to actually fall asleep, too, but in the back of her mind, she had to wonder—was this another thing she would "get used to"?

* * *

It's been a while since I updated. Sorry about that. It might be a while more before the next chapter, too.


	9. Shu 2

A/N:

To the anonymous guest who left a comment on the 24th:

I can see where you're coming from about putting a warning in the summary. The contents of my fic might be a little too much for some people. I didn't think I would have to put a warning label on it, considering the fandom, but it seems I thought wrong. Please note that I have changed it.

Regarding your other comment…I don't know what kind of fluffy fics you've been reading or what other fans have told you—I'm guessing you've only just recently been introduced to this fandom—but Diabolik Lovers is _not_ some fluffy nice vampire crap. There are fluffy moments, but it's not a fluffy game. There's a reason "horror" is one of the genres attached to it. These guys are sadists, all of them, in one way or another. I suggest you find transcripts of the games—at least the first one—and read them, and you'll see that what I'm describing in this fic isn't that far off base.

* * *

Ninth

* * *

Given how little Shu ever moved of his own volition, Yui was very surprised when he grabbed her and pushed her down on the hard stone ledge he'd been using as a bench.

She didn't need this right now. Her chest pains were becoming more frequent and seemed to get worse every time one of them touched her. The way he was looking at her didn't help, either—she could see that he was hungry.

And now that she thought about it…the moon was full. Laito told her once that the full moon made vampires particularly thirsty.

But for _Shu_ to be so proactive…

He slid his hand over Yui's cheek and shifted her hair a bit, gently caressing her. It scared her, for some reason, in a way she hadn't been scared for a while.

"What are you doing?" she asked shakily. "Please, let me go!"

She turned her face away from his, not wanting to look into his eyes anymore. They were beautiful and hypnotic and so dark, despite their light color, that she felt like she might get swallowed up if she looked into them for too long.

Shu smiled and ran his thumb up from her collar to her jaw line. Without a word, he laid himself over her and bit into her.

It hurt more than Shu's bites usually hurt. It was sharper and more aggressive.

He still grunted and sighed as he drank, but after a couple gulps, he stopped.

"Your blood has changed," he murmured. "The awakening is at hand."

Yui looked at him, alarmed. She didn't know what that meant.

"Your blood is different," Shu went on.

He ran his thumb up her throat again, this time to catch some blood that trickled out of the puncture wounds, and licked it.

"It's hot and bursting out now," he added with another, more amused, smile before going back down to bite her again.

He was being _way_ more aggressive than usual. It was scary. Yui got a grip on his shoulders and tried to push him off.

Surprisingly, Shu let her push him. He unlatched from her neck, only to gently grab her hand and lift it from his shoulder.

Yui looked up at him, uncertain at first, then terrified.

She thought the way he'd been looking at her was scary. She was wrong.

"Your neck isn't the only part of you supplied with blood," he said calmly, and then put his lips to her wrist without taking his eyes off hers. "Fresh, delicious blood also flows through your wrists." He practically nuzzled it with his face. "I can tell, even through your skin. It smells good."

He wasn't outwardly acting like a moon-crazed beast, but every fiber of Yui's being told her that she was in very real danger. He might forget to hold back enough to not kill her. She had to escape.

"Don't move," Shu said, as if hearing her thoughts.

His eye promised her punishment if she disobeyed.

He bit painfully into her wrist.

And she thought Laito was bad. It was impossible to completely restrain a vocal reaction—rather, it was amazing she could keep herself from fully screaming. Fortunately, it only lasted a couple seconds before he pulled his fangs back out.

"You have the finest blood," he told her, smirking. "I'll give you that much."

Yui wasn't sure how to respond to that—it wasn't an insult or a false accusation, but she didn't want to take it as a compliment either—so she said nothing.

"Are you frightened?" Shu asked.

Yui was very frightened, but she wasn't going to admit that out loud.

"I'm not opposed to the look of fear in your eyes," Shu said.

Yui almost wanted to call him out on that purposeful understatement. She got the feeling he was more than "not opposed". She got the feeling he was actually quite partial to it. They all were, with the occasional exception of Kanato.

Shu continued to look down at her in a contemplative manner for only another second before saying, "Sit up."

Yui repressed a sigh and did as she was told, trying not to imagine what he'd order her to do next. She was determined not to think about it, not only because her best guesses always turned out wrong, but also because she knew she would get excited and she would feel worse later for it.

"Come here," Shu instructed, indicating his lap.

Yui had half a mind to tell him to be more specific if he wanted her to do something, but she _knew_ what he meant and being sassy wasn't going to do her any good, especially given Shu's strange mood. Getting smart with him might result in her losing so much blood that she passed out, and she wouldn't put it passed him to leave her in that sepulcher if he felt like leaving before she woke up.

So, with gritted teeth, Yui scooted closer to Shu and slid up onto him. He was still holding her wrist, so she had only one hand to use for balance and she decided Shu's shoulder would work best. She trembled as she shifted herself into place on his lap, knees on either side of his hips.

Shu lightly brushed the cold fingertips of his free hand up her bare thigh and smirked when she shivered.

"Unbutton your blouse."

Yui hesitated.

"I'm not feeling like myself tonight," Shu said. "I might just rip it up if you don't get it out of my way."

Yui swallowed dryly. Hands still trembling, she undid her bows and unbuttoned her blouse and waited.

"Kiss me."

Yui blinked at him.

That was new.

"What?"

Shu gripped either side of Yui's hips and pulled her painfully close. She felt his erection under his pants, which only served to make her more nervous.

"Do I had to repeat myself?" he asked. "Or were you hoping I'd do everything for you?"

"No, I…" Yui was going to tell him she was just surprised that he'd want a kiss—he never kissed her—but decided against it. Whatever response Shu might have, she was sure it would be bad for her in one way or another.

Instead, she leaned forward and squeezed her eyes shut just before pressing her pursed lips against his, face red and heart pounding in her ears.

Shu sighed and flatly said, "You really have no sex-appeal."

At that, Yui gave him an indignant look. She didn't know what to respond with first—pointing out that her lack of "sex-appeal" didn't stop any of them from having their ways with her or that she wasn't even interested in having "sex-appeal" anyway.

Before she could decide, Shu leaned down and bit into her breast. Yui tried not to react, but a few whimpers did escape her. She couldn't stop her hands from tugging at fistfuls of his cardigan. Her thighs pressed in against his sides of their own accord. She told herself that having his arms wrapped tight around her waist wasn't a pleasant feeling.

Shu gulped down five mouthfuls of her blood before unlatching, and he tilted his face toward hers with another smirk.

"What were you thinking just now?" he asked. "It tastes like you were thinking of something good."

"N-no," Yui denied, voice breaking a little. "I…this isn't why I came looking for you…"

"Oh?" Shu huffed with humor. He slid his hand up her thigh to her waist and pulled her flush against himself. "Liar," he murmured directly into her ear, sending shivers up her spine. "You know exactly what will happen when you reach out to me."

Yui gritted her teeth, trying to think of something to use as an argument.

She came up empty, because she did know. Yet she went looking for him anyway.

Why had she done that? She didn't know for sure that Shu knew what was going on with her body. It was just a feeling—intuition told her he had the answers. Regardless, why hadn't she thought, "Even if he does know, he probably won't tell me. He'll just play around with me and go on his merry way, like always."

Why hadn't she thought that?

"Nothing to say?" Shu asked.

Yui refocused her eyes on his.

"Good," Shu murmured. "Stay quiet." His lips twitched upward. "Or you could sing."

"Sing?" Yui questioned, confused.

Shu brushed his hand over her cheek, slipped his thumb in her mouth, and bit into her other breast.

Yui cried out. It was a high, breathless note that echoed around them. She heard Shu hum in a pleased way.

She felt his fingers under her skirt, shifting her underwear out of the way. She only then became aware of how wet they'd gotten.

"More than ready, as usual," Shu commented. "Perverse woman."

Yui didn't mean to, but she bit Shu's thumb. She was sure she had to be quite a sight—straddling a vampire in a sepulcher with his thumb in her mouth and his other hand under her skirt. She wished divine retribution would just come and find her already.

"That hurts," Shu told her.

His voice was so low.

Yui forced her jaw to slacken, keeping her eyes down.

"Unbuckled me," Shu commanded in that same low tone.

Yui did as she was told. She wished he would take his thumb back. Her mouth was so dry.

"And the rest of it."

Yui undid his pants as well, at this point keeping her eyes completely closed. She didn't want to see him looking at her, even in her peripheral vision.

Shu huffed. Yui was sure she heard a trace of humor in it, but she didn't open her eyes to see what kind of expression he was making.

He finally took his thumb back out of her mouth, to her relief. Yui was afraid he'd keep it there until he was done with her, and then he'd hear exactly how much he was making her feel, as if that wouldn't have been obvious enough as it was.

Shu guided Yui's hips into position and said, "Let yourself down."

She did. Slow and hesitant, she slid down his entire length, feeling more and more heated with every inch.

It was wrong. She had to stop doing what he told her to.

She had to, but his voice was wreaking havoc on her psyche.

Shu dug his fingers into her hips and growled low in her ear, making her whimper and clench involuntarily, which in turn made Shu grip her even tighter. He turned, and Yui very suddenly—and rather painfully—found herself on her back again. Shu didn't wait for her to catch up with the unexpected change in position. He grasped her shoulders with both hands and started thrusting.

The full mood really did have quite the effect on them.

Yui tried to not react. She tried not to feel it. To stay quiet and pretend it had no effect on her.

She failed.

Within minutes, her voice was echoing around them like the lamenting moans of a ghost. She started to claw and tug on his cardigan, searching for an outlet for the stimulation, and eventually settled for keeping a death grip on his forearms. She looked up at him imploringly, unable to fully form a word, but all she saw above her was a moon-crazed beast whose beautiful blue eyes seemed to glow with sheer _need_.

They were as enticing as they were terrifying, and she found she couldn't look away again. She stared straight up into them, getting more and more lost by the second. She couldn't control herself. She felt an orgasm coming and she didn't resist it. She let it wash over her, and when she did, the light in Shu's eyes changed slightly. She only had a moment to see it before he leaned down, still thrusting, and bit into her shoulder.

She hadn't even cooled down from one orgasm, and then he had to go and put her through another one. It almost seemed to throb through her from where his fangs were as much as from her womanhood.

His grip on her wrists tightened for a few seconds and he growled right into her skin, louder than before.

He was finished, then…at least for now.

Shu licked the fresh wound he inflicted on her shoulder, breathing heavily, and then shoved himself away from her. He sat back and leaned against the wall to catch his breath, fixing his pants and tugging his cardigan back into place.

Yui stayed where she was, also catching her breath. She didn't have the energy to move with afterglow swirling around in her head. Her wrists and hips were throbbing, too. She didn't feel in danger of passing out, though—amazingly enough—so she hoped that Shu _would_ just go on his merry way. She'd ask her questions at a safer time…maybe at school. Shu never did anything to her at school.

Shu slid his hands under her and lifted her into a sitting position, letting her know that he most certainly was not done with her yet. He tugged her hair back and the collars of her shirt and blazer further away from her neck so he could bite into her shoulder again.

"Your blood is the most delicious thing," he told her. "It slakes my every thirst."

"Shu," Yui protested, voice strained, "no…"

She couldn't handle more.

"So this is the awakening," Shu mused, and then chuckled. "Women are terrifying. I'm all worked up in spite of myself. You're impressive."

What was impressive was how active and talkative he was tonight.

"What do you mean by 'the awakening'," she asked, hoping beyond hope that he would answer and be distracted. "Tell me!"

Since he seemed so preoccupied with the subject himself, maybe he would get distracted by telling her.

Shu actually let go of her and looked away with a sigh. Yui took the opportunity to surreptitiously fix her uniform back it to place, trying to ignore what she felt leaking out of her and into her already saturated underwear. She was sure he had to notice her buttoning her blouse back up, but he didn't do or say anything about it.

"No sacrificial bride has ever survived to the point of awakening," Shu said after a moment of thought.

"Sacrificial bride?" Yui questioned.

It took her a moment, but she remembered what Shu and his brothers had said, talking amongst themselves, the night she arrived. Ayato said something about her being a "prospective bride" and Laito had called her a "sacrifice" more than a "bride". She had been so overwhelmed by finding out they were vampires that she had almost forgotten.

"Tell me," Yui requested determinedly, "what is the real reason I'm here?"

Shu stood up. She took that as a sign that she had put him out of the mood to do more indecent things to her, which was good, but she really did want to know.

"Does my father have a strong connection to your family?" She questioned insistently.

Shu turned back toward her, considering, and then sighed again.

"He'll answer your questions," he said. "I know you're in here," he added more loudly.

 _He?_

Yui stiffened, mortified. Had someone been _watching_ them?!

"You have always been very perceptive."

Yui didn't recognize the voice.

A man, unknown to her, walked into the sepulcher, and she stood. She wasn't as lightheaded as she should have been, given how much blood Shu just drank from her.

"Wh-who are you?" she questioned, unsure of how uncomfortable she should be feeling about this unexpected stranger's appearance.

If he arrived in the last sixty seconds or so, fine…she supposed. If he'd been there longer…

"This is Richter," Shu introduced, apathetic and unabashed. "Our uncle."


	10. Ayato 3

Tenth

* * *

The lake really wasn't a pleasant place for Yui to find herself, but she would rather be in it and having to pull herself up the short dock than deal with that…with the triplets' mother having control over her body. Anything was better than that. If the shock of half drowning got Yui back in control of her body, then so be it.

Still, she was curious…

She looked at Ayato, who was sitting next to her on the bank, watching with uncertainty as she caught her breath.

"Why was I in the lake?" she asked. "And this dress?" she added looking down at it.

It wasn't something she would ever pick for herself, that was for sure.

She looked up when she received no response. "Ayato?"

He blinked and refocused his eyes on her face, as if his mind had wondered elsewhere. Instead of answering her questions, though, he shifted himself purposefully toward her.

"Ayato?" Yui questioned cautiously.

"Shut up," Ayato murmured, voice low and carrying an undecipherable emotion in the undertone. "My body is unbelievably parched."

He leaned low, going for her neck, but Yui didn't move. She was frozen, unsure of how best to react to Ayato's uncharacteristic seriousness. He didn't grab her or anything. She could have actually tried to run.

Could have, but…

"I want your blood," Ayato said before biting her.

It was the only contact between them for a few seconds, but then Ayato wrapped his arms around her and straightened his back, pulling her onto his bent legs.

"Incredible," he said quietly after a long gulp. "Your blood is so filling now. There's no comparison."

He bit into Yui again with more fervor, this time just below her collarbone, and fell forward. The ground was soft, so it wouldn't have bothered Yui much of Ayato wasn't putting so much of his weight on her.

He took his fangs out, only to sink them right back into her neck, only to take them out again a second later.

"This is a first for me," he said, almost sounding like his usual self. "As long as I have your blood, I…"

He didn't finish his sentence. He bit back into her neck.

"Stop," Yui begged.

She started to squirm underneath him. She pressed her little hands against his shoulders with as much force as she could, trying to push him off, but all it did was make him chuckle against her skin. He started to tug at the skirt of her dress.

"Ayato," Yui whispered, "please, I don't…my heart…"

"Shut up," Ayato murmured huskily, and kissed her aggressively to prevent more attempts at protesting.

Yui had grown so familiar with the taste of her own blood via kisses that she couldn't help but wonder what Shu and Ayato were talking about. It tasted the way it always did. There was no change as far as she could tell.

Ayato kept kissing her and tugging at her dress until he got it half way up her thighs, at which point he slipped his hand under it.

It was only then that Yui realized she wasn't wearing any underwear.

She felt Ayato's hand slide smoothly from her outer thigh to her inner thigh and then up. He shifted a little so he could more easily shove two of his fingers into her and rub his thumb over her clitoris without having to stop kissing her.

Yui moaned involuntarily.

It didn't feel good.

Yes it did.

She wished he would stop.

She wished he would move his thumb faster.

It wasn't fair of him to touch her like that.

It wasn't fair of him to be _gentle_ like that.

Ayato pulled his lips away from hers. He sucked in a desperate breath and murmured, "Give me more," before lowering his head and biting into her just below her collarbone.

Ayato didn't usually bite her in that inexplicable way that felt so horribly good. It made her back arch and her loins clench around his fingers. Her arms, of their own accord, wrapped themselves around his head. Her fingers curled over the collar of his blazer and knotted themselves in his hair. She moaned with pain and sheer want.

Then he stopped.

Ayato took his fangs and fingers out of her, panting. It was with a desperate kind of quickness that he shoved her legs further apart, got into position, and slammed into her.

Yui screamed, more from surprise than anything. Ayato clawed at the ground with one hand and gripped the back of Yui's neck with the other to keep her from being pushed forward by his brutal thrusts.

 _Don't enjoy it,_ Yui told herself, feeling an orgasm on its way and trying to fight it. _This is bad. This is indecent. God is watching._

She tried to keep it up like a silent mantra, but her mental voice was easily drowned out by Ayato's grunts and growls, lips pressed right to her ear. There was no fighting him. Not when he had her like this. Not when he was inside her, going at her like he wanted to break her in half.

Perhaps it was her imagination—maybe even wishful thinking—but she was pretty sure she just heard her name dancing into her ear with the grunts and growls.

Ayato bit into Yui's throat.

The stars in the sky seemed to double from the orgasm that she gave up on fighting. The red moon itself seemed to shake. She pressed her thighs against Ayato's hips, not hindering his movements at all. She couldn't cry out with his fangs in her neck, but her mouth was open wide like she was screaming.

She only had to endure it for a couple more seconds. Ayato came, shuttering and moaning against her skin, digging his fangs in deeper than ever.

They let their bodies relax almost entirely and they stayed where they were, trying to catch their breath but otherwise silent. Ayato took his fangs from her neck and set his forehead heavily against her collarbone.

Yui's fingers loosened their grips on his blazer and hair, but it didn't occur to her to unwrap her arms from around him. Rather, she didn't want to. Ayato's hair was surprisingly silky. It was so easy to run her fingers through.

It took a few seconds for Yui to realize she had betrayed herself. She had decided long ago that she wouldn't show that kind of affection to any of them. Now there she was, freshly ravaged by a vampire and she was enjoying the feeling of his soft hair between her gloved fingers.

Ayato obviously enjoyed it. He made a noise, a growl that almost sounded like a purr. It was somewhat sobering. Yui knew she shouldn't keep it up…but she did. She kept running her fingers through his hair. There was no possible way things could get worse for her mentally or emotionally, so why not?

And for all she knew, this was the last chance she would get to do something as simple as caress the hair of a boy she, despite everything, had come to care about.

She kept running her fingers through his hair. Ayato nuzzled her breasts and then bit into them, quickly regaining his usual energy levels, and she just kept running her fingers through his hair while he drank, looking at the sky.

She only stopped when Ayato pushed himself up. She let her arms fall limply to her sides. Ayato wiped some of her blood from his chin.

"Your blood is too sweet to give up," he told her. "You're mine. Your blood, your heart, your body, your soul…your everything."

Yui's brow furrowed. It wasn't unusual for Ayato to say she was his property, but the way he was putting it now, it almost sounded like a warped confession of love. He was even looking at her in an almost tender way. Was it the moon? Was that how the eclipse affected him?

Ayato leaned back down and hovered over Yui, looking purposefully into her wide eyes.

"Devote your blood and your life to me," he commanded, though there was nothing demanding in his voice.

He sank further. He was going to kiss her. Just kiss her. It wasn't a whim in the heat of the moment. He was actually going to kiss her just for the sake of kissing her.

She couldn't move.

Ayato froze half a second before Laito's playful hum reached Yui's ears. She hastily tugged the skirt of her dress down to cover her legs.

"I see," Laito said. "It finally makes sense."

"I thought it was strange."

Yui felt a tremor go down her spine. If there was any blood left to color her cheeks, it would have drained away.

Kanato.

All three of them were there.

"Only just recently," Kanato continued, "the tiniest whiff of Yui's blood smelled so sweet it would drive me crazy. Teddy, it was so hard to restrain ourselves, wasn't it?"

Ayato stood up.

"I'm sure a drink of her blood would be very satisfying," Laito agreed. "I'm getting excited just thinking about it."

Yui stood up as well. She hesitated for three seconds, weighing her options, and then ran.

* * *

A/N: Almost done! One chapter with Subaru to go, and that will be it.


	11. Subaru 2

Eleventh

* * *

Yui didn't stop running until she reached her bedroom. Given how much blood she'd lost that night and the abuse Ayato had just put her hips through, and Shu not long before that, it was an amazing feat.

She didn't stop to wonder how she managed it, though. She went right for her nightstand and pulled out the knife Subaru gave her.

Why she went for that, she wasn't actually sure. She didn't want to kill any of them…did she?

She couldn't say she liked any of them, but she cared about them. Maybe it was Stockholm Syndrome. Regardless, she knew she didn't hate them.

Why had she gone running for the knife?

"Stop smelling like that."

Yui flinched, surprised by Subaru's voice intruding on her thoughts.

"Subaru," she said, starting to turn, but she barely managed a glance over her shoulder before Subaru was right behind her. He grabbed her jaw to keep her head tilted out of his way and wrapped his other arm around her waist to keep her securely against himself as he sank his fangs into her shoulder.

It was an almost desperate bite. Was the moon affecting Subaru, too? Or was there really something different about her blood?

"It's so good," he murmured, a little short of breath. "I'll make you _really_ feel my fangs."

It was a more vicious bite, and a more pleasurable one. How they could make it feel so good, despite piercing her, she would never understand.

Subaru lifted his head again after a single mouthful of blood.

"I'll destroy you if I keep going," Subaru muttered, "but your blood is irresistible."

Yui noticed the frustrated way his eyes narrowed.

"More," he went on, "I need more! I'll make it all mine, down to the last drop!"

Moon-crazed or blood-crazed? Which was it? One was temporary. The other wasn't. Unless her blood suddenly became repulsive to them, they were going to keep doing these things to her until she died of exhaustion or blood loss.

Yui dropped the knife.

The sound of it clattering on the floor seemed to snap Subaru out of some kind of trance. He released her completely and staggered back, fist rising to his mouth as if he was preparing to shield his face.

Like he expected her to try to hit him.

Yui's legs gave out on her without warning, but she managed to catch herself on her bed instead of crumbling to the floor.

Subaru quickly recovered. He picked the knife up and asked, "Are you afraid of us now?"

"I'm not!" Yui denied, and the recanted, "But if I carry that with me…I don't know what I might do."

She really didn't.

She wasn't afraid of Subaru himself or any of the brothers as people, but their fresh lust for her blood…for her in general… _that_ scared her. Everything that had been happening that night scared her.

Their uncle scared her.

 _Cordelia_ scared her.

"So, I…"

She rested her head face down on her mattress. She found it difficult to say she didn't trust herself with something that could end the lives of the brothers.

She felt Subaru's hands on her waist and made a panicked noise as he lifted her. He tossed her onto her bed, on her back.

"Wait!" she protested. "Don't!"

She tried to get up, but Subaru caught her wrists and held her down.

"Your blood's calling out to me like a siren's song," he told her, and sank low until his body was fully on top of hers. "But you smell like other men," he added, glaring directly into her pleading eyes. "It pisses me off."

He bit her neck harshly.

Yui's back arched and a strangled scream managed to escape the back of her throat.

He went to her shoulder from her neck, and then tugged the top of her dress down to bite into her breast. She gripped fistfuls of her duvet.

When he lifted his head again, he murmured, "Why didn't you run away?"

Yui blinked at him.

"Why didn't you leave when I told you to?!"

Why?

"I wanted to know who I am," she told him quietly.

Subaru frowned. "You're a fool," he told her. "Stupid woman."

He kissed her.

Yui trembled under him, starting to feel itchy and heated. Subaru broke the kiss with a throaty growl. He looked at Yui with an expression of despair mixed with frustration and confusion and fear, like he was begging her for an answer to a question he didn't know how to ask.

He kissed her again, harder this time, more desperate.

He started to pull her dress up her legs.

Yui no longer had the energy to protest. She was so low on blood. The kisses felt so nice.

Subaru pulled away from her again and shifted down. He clamped his hand firmly over one of her thighs. He hooked an arm under her other leg, hitched it up over his shoulder, and bit into her thigh with suddenly savage ferocity.

Yui screamed again.

"Subaru, please!" she pleaded. "Stop, Su—"

He dug his fangs in deeper, inciting another scream. It was such an intense feeling that Yui wasn't sure if it was pain or pleasure.

Both, probably.

She tried to just breathe through it. She panted with strained moans seeping out of her parched mouth.

When he took his fangs from her thigh, she went limp.

Subaru huffed, drawing her hazy eyes to his.

"You enjoying this, stupid woman?" he asked, voice quiet and hard. "If you keep looking at me like that, I might do crueler things to you."

Yui privately thought that, though Subaru was the most outwardly violent and quick tempered of them, he was actually the least cruel of his brothers. She knew he probably wouldn't like being told that, though, so she just said, "I don't enjoy it."

It came out as a raspy, barely audible whisper.

Subaru smirked. "Who do you think you're kidding, with an expression like that on your face?"

Yui didn't want to ask what kind of expression she was making, so she simply turned her face away from his.

Subaru shifted her legs further apart, making it easier to position himself between them, and said, "Hey. Look at me."

Yui swallowed dryly and did as he said.

"Do not avert your eyes," he commanded, voice low and husky.

That was her only warning. He shoved himself into her sharply, hands keeping a painfully tight hold on her waist, and kept his eyes locked on hers as he thrusted. She couldn't look away.

His movements were haphazard and brutal, making her already sore loins ache. His growls overpowered her restrained mewling and numbed her mind, exacerbating her lightheadedness. The words that slipped from his lips were unclear but sounded vicious, scaring and thrilling her at the same time.

Yui couldn't take it.

She grabbed his sleeves and tugged, surprising not only him but herself as well.

Fortunately, he didn't ask for an explanation. He released her waist, leaned down, and bit her shoulder.

It was a gentler bite. One that made her body clench and press her thighs in against his hips. Subaru slid his arms under her and kept thrusting, but at a steadier pace.

It felt pleasant.

Yui wrapped her arms around him. The gloves prevented her from getting a good grip on his jacket, so her hands slid around his back and shoulders a lot with his movements.

Like this, it didn't take long for Yui to orgasm. When she did, Subaru started moving faster again. He started growling and swearing right in her ear, making her mind numb again and the fanning orgasm more intense.

When he came as well, he bit into her throat.

He didn't drink much from there, but it seemed painful for him to pull back. He looked into Yui's eyes again. Perhaps he could see how very lightheaded she felt. She was panting shallowly, sated and only just barely managing to stay conscious.

Subaru slipped out of her line of sight without a word.

It took her a minute, but Yui was able to sit up. She saw Subaru standing by the balcony door, holding his knife. She didn't like the way he was looking at it, and shaking at that.

He couldn't be thinking of stabbing himself…

"You're different," he murmured. "Your blood is changing. I could drink it forever and never get sick of it."

Yui pulled her dress back into place and tried to get up, but her legs wouldn't support her weight. She slid right down to the floor, keeping herself only half up with her arms on the bed. Her vision spun alarmingly. She couldn't help but rest her head on her arms and mattress. Even without asking, she knew Subaru was looking at her. She could feel his eyes burning her skin.

"Keep it."

"Eh?" Yui questioned, looking up again.

Subaru was gone, but the knife was on the bed.

Why tell her to keep it? She couldn't use it. Even in her current state, feeling half-dead, and even knowing that she would feel like it again, and again, and again, she couldn't imagine using it to hurt Subaru or any of them. Just thinking about it put a sad look on her face.

If she kept it with her, would the time come that she found a different way to use it?


End file.
